Akira Kenzy Scott
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: Her life pretty much sucked but what will the New year bring? Please read and review Rated M for later chapters this time I promise TNA and the WWE are joined. for more fun!
1. Chapter 1

"Akira Kenzy Scott! Get your ass down here NOW!" I got up out of bed and walked down stairs where my mother yelled. I'm 23 years old I have at the moment dark purple hair with Bright pink tips my hair met the small of my back. I'm 5'7" tall, 115 pounds and measures 34D-24-34. My eyes are hazel

I walked down stairs and looked at my father and mother sitting at the kitchen table. I had a place of my own but it was being fixed so I was staying with them for the night.

"What?" My dad threw his hand over his eyes and my mother shook her head.

"Clothing Akira!" I looked down and noticed I was in a pair of underwear. I shook my head and grabbed a pair of shorts.

"Now what I had a long night." My father looked at me and shook his head. At the moment I was a singer/model/bartender of course my parents didn't approve of anything I did so they pretty much hated me and everything I did.

"When are you going to get a real job?" I looked at my mother and shook my head.

"You woke me up to have this conversation. I'm not in the mood mom I'm tired." She stood up from the table and looked at me.

"Look at you. Your hair is purple and Pink you sing and work in a bar and you Model for some magazine I've never heard of. You know your sister got suspended from school for fighting. Over this." She threw the magazine on the table. I grabbed it and opened it to the page that was book marked. I got to it and saw my spread in maxim. I smiled and closed it.

"Thanks for that I was going to buy one but you did first." I smiled and walked back up to the guest room with my mother right on my heals.

"You need to leave and never come back now Akira I never want to see you again you Slut." I dropped my bag and looked at her.

"Look who's calling the kettle black mom I'm not the one fucking Marks friends when he brings them over!" I said loud enough for my father to hear. I looked at her and smiled. "Fine I'll leave and I won't come back I fuckin hate you I always have!" My mother lifted her hand to slap me when Bree my sister came running in.

"STOP IT!" She yelled as she put her self in between my mother and I. "Leave her alone mom your just mad that Akira is doing what you always dreamed of doing when you were her age!" My mother once again lifted her hand to slap Bree as my mother pulled her arm back and pushed it forward I grabbed it and looked at her.

"I don't think so. Bree got get your stuff your coming to stay with me for a while." Bree nodded and went to her room and started packing. My father walked up the stairs and looked at me.

"Is what you said about your mother the truth?" I looked at him.

"Of course it isn't Steve she's a...." he put his hand up and looked at me.

"Yeah dad it was I can call Jacob, Ray, Mike, Sam, and Luke and they will tell you." He looked at me and nodded. Bree walked into the room and looked at me.

"Ready to go sis?" I looked at her and nodded.

"You got all your stuff. Your home work your school stuff?" I asked as I put my last pair of jeans in my bag

"Yeah." I nodded and let her out of the room first and followed behind her. We got out to my car when Mark our older brother pulled up.

"Bree are you alright?!" She nodded. Mark looked at me and smiled. "What happened this time?" I put my bag in the car and shook my head.

"If you wanna talk follow me to my place." He nodded and got back into his car. Mark owned the bar I worked and sung in. He also owned a few restaurants in town as well. My parents loved Mark. I think it was because he made good money but who knows with them. My parents didn't know where I lived. That was for good reason. We got to my place on the other side of town. We pulled into the parking lot and headed into my apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment. I didn't need anything bigger than that b-cuz it was just me and my boy friend Dean. I unlocked the door and let my brother and sister in first.

"Oh I didn't know she was going to bring people over sorry." I watched Dean rush to put some clothes on.

"Dean how long have you been here?" I asked as my Mark and Bree sat down on the couch.

"I just got here like five minuets ago." I nodded and threw my bag into the bedroom down the hall. I walked back to bree and smiled.

"Bree your room is down the hall to the right." She nodded and headed to the guest bedroom. "So I got the speech again about getting a real job." Mark shook his head as I sat down next to him.

"So why did Bree call me saying mom was trying to slap people?" I looked at Bree and Dean as they walked down the hall.

"Because she was. I told her that the reason why she hates Akira is because she is doing something that mom has dreamed of doing. So she tried to slap me." Mark shook his head.

"And Bree got suspend from school for fighting." Mark looked at Bree as she sat on the computer chair.

"Hey that girl was calling you a Slut and stuff so I had to stand up for you." Mark shook his head.

"So what now?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"Bree is going to stay with us for a while." Dean shook his head and smiled.

"So now Dad's fighting with mom because Akira told him that she sleeps with your friends when you bring them over." Mark looked at me in shock.

"Oh come on you seriously didn't know." He shook his head. "So yeah I'm gonna head to bed I have to work tonight." Mark shook his head.

"Take the night off sis." I smiled and nodded.

"So you guys hungry?" Bree nodded.

"I can't stay I have Katie cooking dinner. I raced over when Bree called me so I'll see you at work tomorrow night Sis." I smiled and gave him a hug. "And you little one you be good how long are you suspended for?" Bree stood up and gave him a hug.

"A week." Bree was a junior in highschool. Bree looked like her mother blonde hair green eyes pale. Well she had color she didn't look like Shamus or anything. That was one thing Mark Bree and I had in common. We were fans of the WWE. Mark and I used to stay up late and watch WCW. Even though mom told us to go to bed at a certain time. Mark at one point was going through what I'm going thru at the moment with the parents.

"Babe can we talk in the bedroom for a minuet?" I looked at Dean and nodded. Mark showed him self out as I walked with Dean into the bedroom. "You know you never asked me if she could stay here." I looked at Dean and shook my head.

"I don't have to ask you! I pay rent here you just stay here you don't pay bills here. You don't buy food you just eat here. So you have no say so in what I do. Besides she my little sister. I wasn't going to leave her there." He looked at me and shook his head.

"I pay you with my dick bitch." I stood up and slapped him.

"Get the fuck out! Get you fuckin shit and get out!" He put his hand on his face and slapped me with the other. Soon it became an all out fist fight. Next thing I know Mark was pulling Dean off of me. Once done he placed him self on top of Dean and proceeded to beat his ass. I pulled Mark off of Dean and pushed him out of the room and closed the door and locked it. "Like I said get you fuckin shit and get the fuck out Now before I call the cops!" He looked at me and got up slowly grabbed his shit and left in a quick hurry. I looked at Mark and shook my head. "I'm sorry." He looked at me and grabbed me and gave me a hug as I started crying. Bree came up to us joined in on the hug.

"Your both coming to my place for a few nights grab your bags lets go." I shook my head and walked toward the bathroom. He grabbed me and my bag and carried me down to his car. "Come on Bree Bree." She locked the door and followed us.

We got to his house and walked in. His Wife Molly took one look at me and rushed to me. "Are you ok Akira?" I nodded my head. "Let me clean you up." I didn't get a chance to see how bad it was. All I knew was I was bleeding from somewhere I could feel it. She took me into the bathroom and sat me down. "That stupid boyfriend of yours?" I smiled and nodded. "Don't move hun." Molly was the sister-in-law that I never had. "So it looks like you get to go to the hospital." I looked at her and shook my head.

"I hate hospitals you'll never get me to go."

5 minuets later

I was sitting in the hospital. Apparently I needed stitches under my left eye. I look over in the next room and there he was telling this story like he got jumped by two big guys to this cute little nurse. I walked over to the room and knock on the door. "Excuse me but I have to tell you before you fall for his bull shit. I'm the one who kicked his ass he slapped me and proceeded to do this to my face." The nurse looked at him and then to me and stepped past me and looked at my nurse and waved her over. She walked up to us and looked at me who was still bleeding.

"Sweetie go back to your room I'll be there in a sec to stitch you up." I smiled and headed to my room. Not before flipping Dean off. I sat on the bed and waited for the nurse to come in.

a week later. December 5th

I was all heeled. I was getting ready for work. I peeked into Bree's room and smiled. I closed her door quietly. I grabbed my shoes and headed to work. After leaving her a message on the Refrigerator. That read _**'have a good first day back I love you. I will pick you up from school.' **_I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car and walked into work. I was in a black & silver block spaghetti strap dress that met my inner thigh with matching Black and sliver four inch heals. I walked in and got behind the bar. For the first four hours I was the bartender. I looked at the man who almost rushed the bar.

"Can I get a double of jack." I smiled and nodded. As I poured his drink some one turned on the juke box and it started playing Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me from the rocky horror picture show. I served the man his drink and mouthed the words. "You don't recognize me do you?" I looked at the man and shook my head.

"Oh yeah you're the photographer from maxim how are you?" He nodded and shrugged.

"I'm good I guess. My wife of three years filed for a divorce. She said her reason is because I photograph half naked women." I looked at him and shook my head. "She knew when we first met that I worked for maxim."

"Maybe there's some one else." I though about what I said after I said it.

"Yeah her boss." I bit my lip and shook my head once again. "I know I said the same thing. Well thanks for the drink." He said while grabbing his wallet. I held up my hand and shook my head.

"Put your money away. You want another before you leave?" he sat back down as I poured him another.

"See I know I gave them the right head shot." I looked at him as I handed him his drink. "Oh it's just something for work." I nodded. I looked around and noticed the bar was dead. I put my elbows down on the bar and put my head in my hands and looked at him.

"Your name is Nick right?" He nodded and finished his drink. I stood up and poured him another. "Look at the bright side your single now and you could have a chance with some of the models you photograph." He smiled and shook his head.

"95% of the models are stuck up and think they are better than everyone eles. The other 5% are married or have boyfriends." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm single." He smiled and nodded.

"I know I heard Dean told me that you had your brother beat his ass or something." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nope he slapped me and we started fist fighting and then my brother came in punched him in the face a few times and then he ran to the hospital with a few broken rips a broken noes and a split lip. He was trying to tell me that I wasn't allowed to let my little sister stay at my place because I didn't ask him first." He shook his head and smiled.

"So I did make the right decision." I looked at him again.

"Ok this time you have to tell me what your talking about." He put his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"I have to go but congratulations." He said as he walked away. I just stood there looking at him like he was crazy.

The bar was slow for the first three hours. My last hour was the busiest. It was like clock work.

"Hey Akira are you gonna be singing tonight?" I looked at the man and his who I thought was his wife and nodded.

"Yeah in about an hour." the band walked in and walked up to the stage and got ready. I sung covers of other songs.

Four hours later

I had to race home to get Bree up for school. I got home just in time. I walked down the hall and opened her door and woke her up. "Come on honey it's time for school." She sat up and nodded. I flipped off my shoes and started making Bree breakfast when my phone rang. Bree rushed out and answered it.

"Hello? May I ask who's speaking? Ok." She put her hand over the phone and looked at me. "It's the offices of the WWE Sis." I looked at her and shook my head.

"It's a little early for the April fools jokes isn't it." she shook her head and handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Akira Kenzy Scott?"

"This is."

"This is Dan from the offices of the WWE."

"How can I help you Dan?"

"The photographer from Maxim sent us your head shots and your interview for the magazine. We are going to be holding a diva's search in January right after new years if your interested."

"Hell yeah I'm interested."

"Ok I have a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you have training in wrestling?"

"Not professional training but my brother and I used to hold matches in the basement so I know some stuff."

"So you're a fan of wrestling?"

"Yeah."

"Who's were some of your favorite wrestlers?"

"You mean like in WCW?"

"Yeah."

"Eddie Guerrero, Mr Perfect, the giant a.k.a. big show, Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, Goldberg, Triple H, Shawn Michaels. The list goes on and on."

"Alright and just to check your measurements."

"34D-24-34."

"Perfect so you will able to fly out after new years eve for the prelims. If you don't make the cut we will fly you home. We will fly you out as well."

"Where would I be flying out to?"

"Stamford."

"I could drive."

"Do you live close by?"

"Yeah I live like 20 minuets away."

"Where?"

"Rye Brook New York."

"So just make sure you have some one to drive your car back just in case you do make it into the prelims."

"So it starts the new years day?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I will see you guys then."

"Alright and I wish you luck."

"Thank you Dan." I hung up the phone and tried not to freak out when Bree walked back into the kitchen.

"What was that about Akira?" I shook my head as she sat down. I gave her the Sunny side up eggs and toast and sat on the other side of the table. I grabbed a toaster strudel and ate breakfast with her.

"Oh just a survey." She looked at me and nodded.

"A survey about what?" I took a bite of my breakfast

"He wanted to know if I was interested in there new Diva search." Bree nodded and dropped her fork.

"Did you say yes?!" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I did." She looked at the clock and finished her food quickly.

"Come on I'm gonna be late for school." I nodded and grabbed my shoes and walked with her to my car. I drove a black 1999 Honda civic ex. We got to the car and I drove her to school. "So what do you have to?"

"Nothing until after new years eve but on new years day I have to drive up to Stamford and do the first interview and if I make it into the prelims I go on the road with the WWE and go thru the on screen stuff and if I win. Well you know what happens when I win." She smiled and started jumping around in her seat. "Hey you can't tell any one about this. Absolutely no one. You got it." She nodded. I pulled into the school parking lot and dropped Bree off. "Have a good day any problems call me." She nodded only to be stopped by a security guard. I turned off my car and stepped out. "Hey hands off!" He looked at me and smiled.

"Is this your sister?" I looked at him and nodded while ripping Bree from his grip.

"Yeah and I said Hands off ass hole!" Bree looked at me and shook her head.

"Sis Stop." I looked at her and nodded. I remember how high school was.

"The principal wants Bree and a parent or guardian in the office." I rolled my eyes and had Bree show me where it was. I was still in my out fit I wore to work. Bree nor I cared at the moment. We both walked into the office and looked at the woman who was behind the counter. "Can you tell Principal Millstone that Bree is here?" She nodded and looked at me and rolled her eyes. The principal walked out and looked at Bree and I.

"Please come into my office." Principal Millstone was an old guy with his head up his ass. He was the principal when I went to school here we hated each other. "Now You're her?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm her older sister I'm taking care of Bree for a while." He nodded staring at me for a moment.

"I'm sure that your mother brought you up to speed on what happened." I nodded and looked at Bree.

"So what happened to the other girl who had the magazine in the first place was she suspended too?" He shook his head.

"She was given detention for two days." I looked at Bree and shook my head. "Now do you think Bree is stable to come back to school?" I widened my eyes and looked at him.

"She has been stable she was never un stable it wasn't her fault that she was sticking up for me so yeah she's ready to come back to school. I'm not so certain Your ready for her to come back." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Maim I assure you we welcome Bree back with open arms." I huffed.

"Yeah I'm sure see I remember when I was going here you said the same thing to my parents and you had it out for me the whole time until I graduated." He looked at me once again.

"Akira Scott?" I smiled and nodded. "I knew I recognized you. Now look your sister and you are different. Bree are you ready to come back to school?" Bree nodded. "Ok then go to class." Bree stood up as did and we walked out.

"Have a good day." Bree looked at me and then saw the girl who started this whole thing.

"Hey Akira." I turned on heel and looked at Bree. I looked at the blonde who stopped in her tracks. I smiled at her and blew a kiss to her. "Bye sis see ya when I get home." I looked at Bree and winked at her.

New years eve. 8:00 pm

I was getting ready to get on stage for the last time of the year and possibly the last time. I walked out on stage with note book in hand and looked at the crowd and smiled. "How yall doing tonight?" They all cheered. The bar was packed full. It was possibly the biggest crowd I had ever sung for. I had Bree sitting back stage. (She wasn't drinking anything but Cranberry juice and Soda) The band started playing. If you can afford me by Katy Perry. I came in where I was supposed to.

9:30

"Are we having fun yet?" the crowd cheered once again. The band started playing I stopped them when I saw Dean walk in with a Blonde attached to his arm. I turned to them. "Ex girlfriend." They nodded. "This is one is for my Ex who is some where in the bar. If you know his name you can say it if you would like. He has a new Blonde bimbo attached to his arm." Mark turned around and saw Dean.

"DEAN!" I smiled as the band started playing ex girl friend by No Doubt. The song ended and they went right into the next song Simple kinda life by No Doubt.

11:30.

"It's almost a new year you have your kissing partners. I know I do." I looked at Nick and pulled him on stage. I told Mark to go home and I would close up shop so he could be with Molly but did he listen. No he had Molly who was 3 months pregnant come down to the bar. I looked at every one and Knew I had to drop the Bomb I couldn't hold it in any more. "Ok I have news for you." Everyone got quite and looked at me. "This could very well be my last time on this stage." Mark looked at me and shook his head. "That's because I got a job offer." Mark looked at me once again and took a step closer. "Well it's not a job per say yet but it's more of a contest. It's call the Diva search for the." Before I could let the three letters fall from my mouth Mark yelled them.

"THE WWE!" He Yelled as he ran towards me. He hopped on stage and hugged me.

"Mark I don't have the job yet." I looked at Nick and gave him a hug. "Thank you." He nodded his head.

"So wait your going to be working for the WWE?" I looked at Dean and smiled.

"If I win yeah." The girl he had on his arm laughed.

"Your not even cute if any one should get the job I should." I looked at Mark and shook my head.

11:45.

"This next one is for Dean's new girlfriend." The band started playing hooker by Pink. As I sung I watched her get pissed off. The song ended and another started. It was Vincent black shadows never met a woman like me. By the time that song ended the ball was about to drop. We all started the count down.

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I turned to Nick and kissed him. As the band started playing Auld Lang Syne. Everyone joined in singing.

10 hours later 10:00 am

I got up out of bed and looked at Bree who was already awake. "Sis I don't want you to go." I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey don't start crying now we don't even know I got in yet. Hey why don't you pack a small bag and you can drive with Mark and I up there." She smiled, nodded and rushed to her room. I grabbed my phone and texted Mark. After that I grabbed my suit case and put it in the hall and got changed. Into a black shirt that had slit sleeves and peek a boo openings at the top of my bust _**'leave just enough to the imagination' **_and my pant's were matching the shirt with Blunt slits on the front of the leg. They were so shiny they almost looked wet. I grabbed my black cross strap ankle wrap that has a zipper closure at the back. six inch heel and grip on the platform to ensure a confident strut. I did my hair. I had dyed it back to my natural hair color which was a redish brown almost a bronze/copper. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I walked out when I heard. Mark pull up and honk. "You ready BB?" I looked at her door and smiled.

"Yep." I watched her leave and I looked around my apartment as if it was my last time I would see it for a while. _**'Yeah I know I was jumping the gun but just in case.' **_I locked the door and walked down the stairs. Suit case in hand. As I did I got this feeling that I was on the right path.

25 minuets later.

We pulled into the parking lot and looked for a parking spot. Once we found one I looked at Mark and Bree and realized that they were the only thing I had left. "I love you guys." Bree and Mark smiled and nodded.

"We love you too now go in there and get the job of our dreams." I smiled and walked into the building.

"Name?" I looked at the woman and smiled.

"Akira Kenzy Scott." She nodded and checked my name off the list.

"Listen for your name." I nodded and stepped in and saw the ocean of women. Every one sat silent. I grabbed my cell phone and but it on vibrate and texted Bree. _**'I'm gonna be here for a long while.' **_

'_**A lot of chicks huh?' **_

'_**A lot is an understatement.' **_

'_**Mark wants to know if your nervous yet.' **_

'_**Hell yeah I'm nervous.' **_

'_**He said don't be just think of it as your at the bar answering random questions.' **_

'_**Tell him I said thanks.' **_

"Akira Kenzy Scott." I stood up and walked toward the double doors and walked thru them and then was lead into a small room where there were six people sitting behind a table. Two of which were Anthony Carelli (Santino) and Chris Mordetzky (masters) I stood in front of the table and smiled.

"Well hello Akira how are you today?" I smiled and nodded.

"Good and how are you guys today?" I said looked at every one of them.

"I'm awesome." I looked at Santino and smiled. " I get to look at beautiful women all day long."

"Ok lets get started before Santino starts humping your leg." I giggled and looked at he slightly balding man. "So how long have you been a model?"

"About three years." They nodded.

"Have you had any covers?"

"No but I have a few centerfolds." They nodded.

"What do you think your best asset is?" I looked at the woman and smiled.

"I think my legs my eyes and my amazing ass." She smiled and nodded.

"Can we see this amazing ass of yours?" I looked a Masters and smiled. I turned around and bent over slowly and seductively. "Your right your ass is amazing." I stood straight up and faced them again.

"Do you have any experience in the ring?"

"Not in the ring but my older brother took wrestling in high school and he would come home and teach me what he we taught that day."

"Any acting experience?"

"Yeah I little I took Drama in middle school and high school."

"How many plays were you in?"

"Five."

"Were you the lead role?"

"Yes in three of them. I was the lead in my schools version of sound on music I was the lead in Annie and one of the leads in Rent." She nodded and smiled.

"Santino has a question for you."

"Shoot."

"If you win this whole thing what would be your finishing move in the ring." I looked at him and smiled.

"You know I really haven't thought about it. But it would probably have something to do with me being up side down and flipping the other way really quick." Santino nodded.

"Why don't you show us on Santino here." I nodded as Santino stood up and walked towards me. I had him stand on the red X they had taped on the floor. I walked back a few feet and came running at him I did a front hand spring grabbed his head with my feet and quickly switched my momentum in to a back hand spring. While pushing up for the back hand spring I twisted my hand's and arms. Sending Santino flying almost cork screwing. He landed on his ass and looked up at me as I helped him up.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"What are your measurements and all that good stuff?"

"I'm 5'7" , 115 pounds and my measurements are 34D-24-34."

"So tell us why we should pick you for the diva's search."

"I think you should pick me because I would be a great asset to the WWE. Plus I could totally blow Jillian out of the water with my voice. I'm not just a pretty face I won't back down from a fight even if it's with some one bigger than I am. I maybe small but Big things come in small packages." They nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Akira when you go out of the door take a left and have a seat in that room." I nodded.

"No thank you." I smiled and left the room following his directions. I walked into this room and it was empty. _**'God I hope this is a good thing. Did I blow it in there am I allowed to text Bree Bree and Mark. Why am I freaking out I got this in the bag I got this just chill out sit down text who ever chill Akira take a deep breath and calm down.' **_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note Any out fit hair style or Piercing's that are explained in little detail I will put links in my profile. Again I do not own any one in the wwe. On with the Story

Five minuets later.

Another girl walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Pandora." I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Akira nice to meet you." Pandora was Carmel skinned a little smaller than I was in every way. She had light sandy brown hair that met the middle of her neck and very curly.

"You too." This girl sounded like she was 14 or younger and her eye's are huge they were the biggest thing on her face. "So I'm guessing that if you make it into this room you made it to the semi finals?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulder.

"I have no idea they didn't tell me anything." She smiled and watched me as I texted Bree.

'_**They sent me to this small cold room and now there is this other girl staring at me like I know something.' **_

'_**LOL. So what did they ask you when you did the interview?' **_

'_**Just the basics if I had acting and in the ring experience I did I guess my finishing move on Santino.' **_

'_**Srly?' **_

"_**Yeah.' **_

'_**OMG!' **_

' _**I know!' **_I looked up from my phone to see another two girls walk in. Both seemed to be stuck up. How ever were polite at the moment.

"Hi I'm Belle." She looked and sounded like she was from Baton Rouge. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the tallest in the room at the moment.

"I'm Valentina." She said looking down her noes to us. She had Bright Red hair that looked like her head was on fire. She was a little shorter than Belle but she seemed to be a snob. Her eyes were brown.

'_**Now there are four of us in this small cold room. I'm guessing being sent to this room is a good thing how many diva's were there in the last diva's search?' **_

'_**Uh let me look it up.' **_

2 hours later.

This room was packed there was 20 of us. I could give you a list of them all but I won't.

I was beginning to feel squished. I was by far the smallest person in the room. Soon the doors opened and I heard.

"Please step out of the room and got to your right and find a seat." I tried to stand up but couldn't. So I sat until the room cleared. Once the room cleared I stood up and found a seat. "When your name is called go thru the double doors." _**'Great another waiting room at least this one is roomy.' **_ I grabbed my phone and started to text Bree Bree. "Anna Lake."

'_**Yet another waiting room.' **_

'_**Seriously?' **_

'_**Yep.' **_

'_**How are you doing in there?' **_

'_**Fine.' **_

' _**Mark said that once you get out of there were gonna get some real food cuz all he packed was chips, cookies ,soda and cheese.' **_

'_**Who packs cheese?' **_

'_**LOL you know Mark and his cheese.' **_

'_**I know I was like that too matter of fact I'm still like that.' **_

'_**LOL so have you thought about an entrance theme yet?' **_

'_**I don't want to get ahead of my self just yet .' **_

'_**Come on mine would be Boring by Pink. Marks would be uprising by Muse.' **_

'_**Your's is so you and Marks kinda sucks I mean it's not even that hard.' **_

'_**LOL what would yours be?' **_

'_**I have no idea I would have to have my I pod so I can pick something out.' **_

'_**Oh.' **_"Akira Scott!" I put my cell phone in my back pocket and walked thru the double doors. My heart pounding faster as each step closer. I walked in and looked at the same six people and smiled.

"Hello again." I smiled and nodded.

"Hello how is your day going so far?" They smiled and nodded.

"Good so lets get into this. Do you think that the WWE universe would Vote for you?" I looked at the slightly balding man and smiled.

"Yeah I can only hope." They nodded.

"Do you think that you could deal with all the traveling involved with the WWE?" I smiled once again and nodded.

"Yeah It would take me a few weeks to get used to it." They wrote something down and looked back up at me.

"Do you take constructive criticism well?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.

"There are a few things you need change if you want in." I looked at her and smiled I knew the first thing on the list was either my personality or my hair.

"Your hair maybe to your natural color or some where near it. Your rings for your piercing's maybe something smaller and not so blingy for in the rings." I nodded and came up with a quick yet rational decision before I could tell them my Plan of action Masters asked.

"How many piercing's do you currently have?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Just what you see on my face so 6." I currently had Viper bites on both sides which equaled to be four and I had two on my cheek bone right under my eye.

"Ok so your in Akira Congratulations." I smiled and wanted to jumping around but I held it in. "So what happens next is your going to go out the double doors behind you and get what you need." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much." They smiled and nodded. I did as I was told and got into the next room.

"Name?" The long haired blonde woman asked politely.

"Akira Kenzy Scott." She looked at me and smiled.

"Will you need hotel accommodations for the night?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"I live litlary 20 minuets away." She smiled and nodded.

"Age?" I grabbed my Id and handed it to her. "Thanks saves me from asking." I smiled and nodded. "So which one of your piercing's hurt the most? If you don't mind me asking."

"The two on my cheek bone. When I got it they swelled a little bit and it was irritating." She smiled and handed me my ID back

"So the flight leaves at 11:30 in the morning You will need your Id to get your plane ticket. By the way Congratulations." I smiled as she handed me the itinerary and smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot this is Jake we are trying this new thing where the WWE Universe gets to see how you live and how the process works and everything eles. He will record everything starting now. He turn his hand held camera and started recording.

Awesome. Thanks." I walked out and found my way to the parking lot. I instantly used my Drama skills to start crying. As I walked up to the car. "Lets go." I said getting in the car almost balling.

"I'm sorry Akira. Wait who is that?" Bree hugged me thru the seat while Jake got into the back seat.

"Were just giving him a ride." Mark nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah who needs the WWE any ways if they can't see how awesome you are then they are blind." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys." I said while Mark was backing up. "I'm in." Mark looked at me and nodded. It took them a second to get what I said.

"Wait what?" I smiled and Wiped my tears away.

"I'm in!" Bree punched me in the arm for faking her out and then hugged me once again. "All I need is a change when we get back into town. Oh yeah this is Jake he's my camera man for the next what few hours or so?" He nodded and smiled. "This is my little sister Bree and the guy driving is my older brother. Which makes me the middle child." Mark smiled and looked at me.

"So when do you leave?" I look out my window and watched as the buildings flew by the window.

"Tomorrow at 11:30." He smiled and nodded.

"You think you could do a few sets tonight before you leave?" I smiled and nodded.

"I had already planed on it. See Mark here owns a bar in town and I sing most nights so this will be my last time on his stage for a while. I need to stop at the beauty salon before I do anything so you can drop Bree Jake and I off at my place so you don't have to go with us." He shook his head and smiled.

"I don't care I want to hang hell I was thinking about getting shaped up anyways." I smiled at him and looked at Bree.

"You want something done with your hair as well Bree Bree?" She nodded and smiled. I grabbed my I pod and plugged it into the Radio and hit shuffle. The first song it played was bad touch by the blood hound gang. I started nodding my head to the beat. Mark and I started to sing along. "Cumin quicker than fed ex!"

"How come I don't know this song?" I looked at Mark and smiled.

"You weren't old enough to hear it when it came out." I hit the next button and Puddle of mud She fuckin hates me. Bree, Jake and I sung along.

"She was clean for about an hour after that shit got sour." Mark hit the next button and it played System of a down Toxicity.

"You what do you own the world how do you own disorder." I hit the next button and it started playing I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls

"I never thought I'd meet a girl like you meet a girl like you with auburn hair and tawny eyes;

The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through Hypnotize me through." We all sang Even Bree she at least knew the chorus.

5 minuets later

we got back into town and our first stop was food. KFC to be more specific. Of course Mark knew what we all wanted. Before he even approached the drive thru lane. "Can I get four Double downs all original." I looked at The camera and smiled.

"I'll work it off while we shop plus with my work out I'll be fine. This is not what I usually eat." Bree looked at me and smiled.

"It's not she is usually caught with a rice crispy's treat in her mouth.

5 minuets later

we got to the beauty parlor. Every one got out and walked in. "Hayden your favorite Costumer is here." Hayden came out and looked at me.

"Hey Akira." I looked at Hayden and smiled. "How can I help you today?" I looked at the women who were rolling there eyes at me.

"I can wait." Hayden smiled and shook her head.

"There not my regulars." I looked at her and shook my head.

"So what we'll wait." Hayden looked at the woman and smiled.

20 minuets later.

"Akira." I stood up and walked to her station With Jake not to far behind me. "So what are we doing today?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Color and a cut." She nodded as Jake caught her attention.

"Um you can't record in here." I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah he can he's with me." She nodded.

"So what is he for?" I smiled as she pulled my hair down.

"The WWE." She spun my chair around quickly and looked at me. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I got in." She squealed and hugged me. "Listen you can't tell any one." she nodded regained her composer and looked at me.

"Lets Cut it first and then we will Color it." I nodded. "So how are we cutting it today?"

"Really short in the back and long but at an angle in the front. And what ever is cut off well you know." She nodded and smiled. I looked at Jake and smiled. "What I do if I know my hair is long enough I donate it to the cancer society so they can make wigs. It makes me feel better."

"So tell me what does this job for the wwe entail?" I smiled as she started to Cut my hair carefully.

"It's a diva search so it's a competition who ever wins get a contract with the WWE." She nodded.

"So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at 11:30."

20 minuets later

I was done my hair was cut and Colored Mark was done and Bree was just getting done. "Hey I'll get Bree's." I shook my head and stepped in front of him.

"I'm paying for mine and her's." the woman nodded.

5 minuets later we were at the tattoo parlor

"I totally want a piercing can I get one please Mark." Mark looked at Me and then at Bree and shook his head.

"Let her get something god How old were you when you got yours done 16 how old was I 16 she's 16 so let her get one. What are you gonna get?" I asked while Ben the piercer clamped my cheek.

"I don't know maybe a vertical labret." I wanted to look at her but I knew the needle was coming towards my face so I didn't move. I did look at Jake who was smiling also it looked like he was thinking once the bar was in I looked at Jake and smiled

"Am I a bad influence or what?" Mark looked at me and then at my new Piercing's and shook his head.

"You know what to do Akira fill out the paper work for Bree and I need your Id and Marks." I nodded as I filled out the paper work. As Maggie the other piercer came and took Mark.

"Mark what are you getting?" He looked at me and put his finger over his mouth. Next thing I knew Bree came out with her Vertical labret.

"You like it sis?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah it's you." I handed him the paper work and both Id's.

"Any one eles?" He asked looking at Jake. Jake handed Bree the camera and smiled. I looked at Bree and the camera and shook my head.

"I'm a bad influence." Bree smiled and nodded.

30 minuets later.

I was home and ready for a nap. I looked at Jake and smiled. "I'm going to take a nap before we go to the bar." He smiled and nodded.

"Dido. This is Jake signing off for a nap at 2:00pm.

5 and ½ hours later 7:00pm

I was woken up by my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it only to see Jake standing in the door way. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hi Honey did I wake you?"

"Yeah kinda but it's ok I needed to get up anyways whats up dad?" I said watching as Jake sat down on my bed with his camera recording.

"I just wanted to apologize for your mother yesterday." I shook my head and smiled.

"Dad you don't have to apologize for her." I heard him sigh.

"I just wanted to let you know that one I'm so proud of you and two I have filed for a divorce and your mother moved out and is staying with your aunt so you can send Bree Back here if she would like to come back." I looked at Jake and nodded.

"Well first I have to tell you a few things first. Um Mark and I let Bree get a piercing earlier today." I heard him sigh and I could hear the smiled on his face.

"What did she get done?"

"Her vertical labret."

"Elaborate."

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know the names. It's right under her bottom lip and it comes out in the middle of her bottom lip it looks good on her. Oh and I let her get her hair done too."

"Just as long as it's not something that she'll get suspended from school for."

"I made sure it wasn't dad. Oh yeah can you meet us at the bar in a few hours I have some news."

"Um......Sure I can do that Akira but why don't you just tell me now."

"Cuz I want to tell you when I tell every one eles."

"Ok I'll be coming over to your house in a ½ an hour."

"K dad see you then." I hung up and looked at Jake. "It's time to get ready for work." I got up out of bed and walked to my closet and smiled. I pulled one of my favorite Dresses it was my Black and blue double down tutu dress. I walked into the bathroom and smiled. "I'll be right back." I closed the door and hopped into the shower. I got out dried off, got changed and walked out. "What do you think Jake?" He checked me out with the camera and nodded.

"So Akira how does it feel to be in the WWE Diva's search?" I looked at him and smiled.

"It feels awesome it's like my child hood dream is coming true." I grabbed my fishnets and my Black 4 ½ Inch Pleated Upper Lace Trim Platforms and threw them on.

"So what WWE Diva has been most influential on you?" I looked at the camera and nodded.

"Well it would have to be the very first Diva Sunny just as far starting the whole Diva thing. Then there is Trish and Lita who revolutionize the in ring Diva's. they pretty much set the stage for diva's now." I stood up and grabbed my casket handbag and sat in front of my mirror.

"So have you thought of an entrance theme yet if you win?" I looked at him as I put cover up on and smiled.

"I have a few ideas in mind. Only thing is that the ones I picked out aren't WWE approved." He nodded.

"Examples?" I smiled and grabbed my Ipod and plugged it to my stereo and found 3OH3! and turned on punkbitch. He shook his head almost instantly. I clicked next and played Starstrukk. He once again shook his head. "What band is that?" I looked at him and pointed to the poster on the wall.

"3OH3!" I hit the back button knowing the next song from them wasn't going to work either. I hit the shuffle button and the first song it played was in the air tonight by Phil Collins. I hit the next button and looked at him. "You never heard that." He started laughing. The next song it played was Shut up by Kelly Osborne. Instead of changing it I sung along as I started doing my make up.

The song ended and the next started which was Ozzy Osborne the almighty dollar. I looked at Jake and smiled. "That's it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's kinda slow." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Any ways." I said while opening my door.

"Daddy!" I heard Bree yell. I walked down the hall and saw him hugging Bree. "Oh wait don't be mad I promise it will be the only one until I'm 18." He smiled and looked at her lip and nodded.

"It looks good." She smiled and hugged him. "Where's your sister?" He asked looking into the kitchen.

"I'm right here dad." He looked at me and noticed Jake and smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Who's this?" I looked at Jake and smiled.

"Oh this is Jake. Sorry Jake this is my dad Hank." Jake shook his hand and saw an opportunity to interview him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your daughter?" My dad looked at me and smiled.

"Sure but may I ask what this is for." I looked at Jake and smiled.

"It's just a follow up interview for Maxim we like to follow the models around for the day so there fans can see what they do." He nodded and smiled. My father walked into the living room and sat down as did Jake.

"Before you start can I get you guys anything to drink? I have 7 up, Pepsi, Water, and Kool aid." they both looked at me and shook there heads.

"Ok so first question. What was Akira like when she was a kid?" He smiled and looked at me.

"Akira had her moments but for the most part she was a good kid all in all it was when she hit 13 is when she got really bad."

"Elaboration?"

"On her 13th birthday she came down from her room with her head shaved the left side of her lip and both ears pierced. What is the one called I know you told me a million times." I looked at him and pushed my hair behind my ear to show Jake.

"The one on top is called industrial and the one on the side there is called a snug." Jake smiled and looked back at my father.

"So she was a rebel of sorts?"

"Yeah. She hit 14 and she came home with a tattoo. At the age of 16 she had been suspended from school 9 times. She had to transfer schools three times."

"Hey they deserved what they got." My dad looked at me and shook his head.

"So it's safe to say that she was a pretty head strong kid."

"Oh yeah still is."

"Has she ever been arrested?" I giggled and looked at my father.

"Oh yeah she has."

"How many times and why?"

"I would say what like 8 times." I smiled and nodded. "The first three were driving with out a licence and without permission. The night after that she wrecked her mothers driving with her friends at 85 Miles per hour. Three times for under age drinking at a party and once more for Breaking an entry."

"And she spent no time behind bars?"

"Yeah I spent like 3 months in Juvenile hall." I looked at my watch and smiled.

"Was she really interested in anything when she was little?" My father looked at me and smiled.

"Wrestling her brother her and I used to watch it together. Her older brother used to be on the wrestling team he would come home and teach her what he had learned." I smiled and looked at my watch.

"We gotta go Bree come on." Jake stood up and shook my fathers hand

"Thanks Sir." He smiled and nodded.

"Please call me Hank." Jake nodded Bree came running out.

We got to the bar and headed towards the stage.

"How yall doin tonight?" Once every one realized that I was on stage it drew there attention to me. They crowed around the stage. The bar was rather packed tonight. "For everyone who knows who I am raise your arms up." I heard some one yell Maxim I smiled and nodded. "So as some of you know I had an interview of sorts with the WWE." I looked at my dad who's eyes got wide. "Well I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to miss you while I'm gone I got in!" The people who knew what I was talking about cheered. Before I could say anything my dad Nick Mark and Bree came up to the stage. And gave me a hug. Next thing I know the band started to play don't Trust me by 3OH!3. I turned around and there they were. I smiled and hugged them. The band stopped playing.

"We just wanted to congratulate you. Hell we were in town and your brother Mark told us what was going on so we came down to give you guys a SHOW!" The band started playing. I went to step off the stage only to be grabbed and pulled back.

"T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

The next morning. 8:00 am

I woke up to Jake standing over me. "Hey man back off." I got up out of bed and took a quick shower and got changed into my 'that's what she said' shirt and a pair of Jean short shorts. I brushed my hair and threw on some make up real quick. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Jake. "COFFEE!" He smiled and nodded. I looked at my clock and held up five fingers and counted down to one. Once I was at one the door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. Mark handed me the Coffee and grabbed my large suit case and took it down to the car. I handed Jake his coffee and smiled. "Give me five minuets and I'll be slightly human." Jake started laughing. "Wow you're the only on who probably got that." He nodded.

"What the french toast do you have in that bag?" I looked at Jake and started laughing.

"Tell me you got that." He nodded. I said thru my laughter. "What is wrong with you Mark?" I said still laughing.

"The baby is on the way and I'm trying to get out of the habit of swearing." I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"So instead of Fuck you have to say french toast?" He nodded still waiting for his answer. "There is clothing in that bag." Mark looked at the medium bag and pointed. "Shoes." My suit cases were black with Green polka dots. "And the little one is my make up and other stuff." Mark shook his head and grabbed them both. "Bree?" She came out of her room in tears. I gave her a hug and smiled. I grabbed my purse which was black Heart shaped.

**(Authors note: just to let you know I'm adding some people from TNA as well as Raw Smackdown and maybe NXT. Again I do not own any one in the WWE or TNA.) **

**THE AIRPORT**

I looked at Bree and Mark and smiled. "I'll miss you when I'm gone. I'll think of you every I'll call every chance I can." I gave Mark a hug and then Bree. Who started crying. "Hey you listen to your father ok." I looked at my dad and smiled. "I love you all so much." I said hugging my dad.

"Come on Akira." I looked at Jake and nodded.

"I have to go I love you." I said getting in line for security check. I got thru and caught up with Jake who still had the camera in hand.

"How are you feeling now?" I looked at him and smiled. I started jumping around making an ass of my self.

"Oh I'm awesome I think it sunk in. I just can't wait to see who eles got in." I said still jumping around. "Starbucks come on were going." I said in a hyper manner.

"Do you think you need more coffee?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Nope. Can I get a macadamia nut cookie please. You want somethin?" He shook his head. I got my cookie and we headed to the gate.

**ON THE PLANE**

I found my seat. I had a window seat. So I knew I was going to end up switching with who ever was sitting next to me. I looked as this big guy sat down next to me. I kept looking at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi." Once he said Hi it was like I slapped my self.

"Hi how are you?" He looked back at me and smiled.

"Good and you?" I nodded.

"Awesome." He smiled once again.

"Why awesome?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm a contestant on the Diva search." He nodded and checked me out.

"Nice I'm Travis." (Tomko) I smiled and shook his hand.

"Akira nice to meet you." He smiled and looked at Jake and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don not own any one you may recognize I do how ever own Akira and the diva search competition I am not getting paid to write this.)

"Welcome you to the new and improved NXT Diva's edition." Matt striker said. As Like a Lady started playing by the sounds. "Pandora!" Pandora hopped down the ramp with a smile on her face. "Valentina!" She walked out just like Maryse. I shook my head. "Belle." She walked out and flipped her hair only to trip on her boot strap. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Akira!" I walked out in my black Bettie Dress and my Black 5 Inch Lace Pumps. I walked down the ramp mouthing the words to the song. "Sam. Nina. Ursula .And last but not least Jenna."

we were all in the ring in a line. Matt striker walked up and down checking us all out. He got to me and stopped. I looked at him and smiled. "Now to introduce your Pro's!" We all looked at the stage as 6 Diva's walked out. They were Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Team Laycool, Eve, Natalya, and Melina. All of a sudden the lights went down and Tara's music hit she walked out and sat down. I smiled and nodded. Once again the lights when down and Daffney's music hit and the crowd went wild.

"Now whats going to happen is your going to happen is your going to have matches with each other and the pros and you are going to be randomly picked. The matches will start when we return."

I walked out to the ring and awaited my opponent Ursula. I stood up as she walked out. She slid into the ring and looked at me. The bell rang and we locked up. I hit my finishing move. I hadn't exactly come up with a name for it but it was effective. I pined her. "Will Akira win her first match? No she was inches from that three count."

"How in the world did Ursula kick out of that." I stood up and looked at her and smiled. I ran toward the corner of the ring ran up to the top rope and back flipped of off it and landed on her. "Wow Cole did you see that?"

"She's very agile." The ref counted. "1..2..3." I stood up as the ref held my arm up.

I walked to the back and got changed back into my original out fit. When my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it.

"You were great!" I heard Mark Bree and my dad say in unison. "We know your busy so call us when your not we love you." They hung up before I could say anything back to them.

Matches:

Pandora Vs Valentina winner: Pandora

Nina VS Jenna Winner: Jenna

Sam VS Belle Winner: Sam.

"Now for the random picks." We all looked at the screen and watched as our faces flipped thru. "Nina. Your Pro is.......Eve." Nina got out of the ring and walked toward Eve and walked to the back. "Jenna your pro is....Beth Phoenix." Jenna got out and walked to Beth and walked back stage. Kelly Kelly and I locked eyes for a split second. "Valentina and Natalya."

Pandora and....Kelly Kelly. "Sam and Team Laycool... Ursula....Tara...... Akira." I looked at the Screen and the two remaining Diva's. "Daffney. Then Sam and Melina.

Hotel.

I grabbed the four bottles and walked down to the lobby. As I walked down the hall I hummed Original prankster.

I ran down the stairs and got to the lobby. I looked around the corner and saw Paul (Big show) on his cell phone. I walked past him and up to the desk where there was no one. I hopped over the desk and grabbed the spare room keys. I walked to the back to the kitchen area. I looked around and found a small box with Dry ice written on it. I smiled and took the whole box. I rushed back out to the lobby only to run into Paul.

"What are you up to?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just pranking the Fresh meat." I said still smiling. He looked down at me and nodded.

"You want help?" My smile got bigger and I nodded.

"Sure." We walked up to my room. "By the way my name is..."

"I know Akira." We got to the floor and we headed towards there rooms and put the dry ice in the bottles. Paul opened the door quietly I walked in quietly and placed the bottles in all corners of the room, One in the bathroom and one at the foot of the bed. I ran out of the room and closed the door. I looked at Paul and smiled.

"Come on we don't want to be out here when they go off. We'll be able to hear them scream." He nodded and followed me into my room. Not five seconds later. The First one went off. All seven of them screamed. Three seconds later the second and the third went off they kept screaming the forth the fifth and the sixth went off they screamed even louder. Paul and I were laughing to the point of tears.

Three weeks later San Diego. (First of five eliminations)

"Welcome to NXT we are live from San Diego It looks like Matt Striker has some on backstage."

"Thanks guys. So Nina how are you feeling with the eliminations tonight?"

"I'm worried to be honest I mean I worked my ass off to get here and now I'm facing elimination tonight." She said while walking away.

"So Cole who do you think should be eliminated?" The Camera panned to Cole and Josh.

"Personally I think Akira."

"Why?"

"She lacks personality in the ring I haven't seen anything from Akira that was impressive."

"What about her last three Matches cole she's two and one?" Before cole could answer Valentina walked down the Ramp just like Maryse once again. "If any one should be Eliminated it should be Valentin. You want to talk about lack of personality she's like a really bad copy of Maryse."

Valentina and I haven't wrested each other yet but I knew what to expect. I could expect anything that Maryse would do she would most likely do it. So my finisher which had yet to be named would be hard to get. Time to try something new. I knew this match was coming so I had a few days to come up with something new. I walked out to my pro's music and slid into the ring and ran up to the top rope and played the crowd a bit. I looked right at Cole and smiled and winked at him. I jumped backwards off the top rope and looked at Valentina and smiled. We locked up and she took control _**'cuz I let her.' **_ She focused on my left shoulder twisting it behind me. She pushed it against me I took my other arm and slapped her she let go of my arm. I wanted to end this quick so I started to work on her knees. Once she was on the ground I ran to the Top rope and flipped off and leg dropped on the back of her neck and landed in a split. I got up and covered her. For the Win.

Matches:

Pandora VS Ursula Winner Ursula

Jenna VS Belle Winner Belle

Nina VS Sam Winner Nina

The eight of us were out side of the ring standing in a line as Matt walked back and forth. "I have an announcement. Valentina and Nina please step forward." They did as they were told. "Valentina WWE corporate has said you have failed in showing them your Personality thus and there for you have been eliminated. Nina due to the interview you did with WWE Dot com your statements have gotten you Eliminated. Please leave the arena."

"When we return the Pro's Poll."

"It's time for the Pro's Poll. At number one Pandora Number Two Akira Three Jenna at four Sam. Belle and Ursula please step forward Lets see who is going home..............Belle you have been eliminated." Belle dropped to her knees and started crying. Pandora and I walked over to her and gave her a hug as the show went off the air.


	4. Chapter 4

.Three weeks later in San Antonio Texas.

I woke up early and grabbed my bag and headed to a gym that was close by. I walked in and got right on the treadmill for a bit. I put my head phones in and listen to the key of awesome as I worked out. _**'If I love you and you love me then baby how can we go wrong.' **_ I mouthed the words as I ran.

An hour later

I looked around and saw Ken Anderson (Mr. Anderson) _***like you didn't know* **_walk in. The gym was pretty much empty. He walked towards me and got on the treadmill next to me. I glanced at him and shook my head. He tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled my ear bud out of my ear and looked at him while still running.

"Your Akira right?" I nodded.

"Yeah whats up Ken." I hit the stop button. I slid backwards as it slowed down. He smiled and followed me.

"You want some company?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure why not." I looked at him and grabbed my bag and pulled out my portable Mini Speakers and plugged them in hooked my Ipod to them and turned them up. I hit play and it started playing Happy together by the turtles. I hit the next button. Money by I fight Dragons started playing. I nodded along to it. Ken looked at me and smiled.

I walked past him and headed toward the Butterfly and sat down. I did a few reps. He sat down next to me after adjusting the weight for his. It started as company but it ended up becoming a competition. The song changed to Starstrukk by 3OH!3 Fet. Katy Perry . I stood up and danced around like an idiot. Once Katy perry's part started I walked to Ken and sat on his lap and sang. I got up as the song ended. My cell phone rang. I rushed to it and looked at the Text Message.

"I have to go." I grabbed my stuff and rushed out.

I rushed back to the hotel and rushed to my room. Where Pandora and Sam were waiting. I opened the door and walked in.

"Are you ok Akira?" I looked at Pandora and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna take a quick shower before they get here." They nodded. I got out of the shower and changed into a black pair of studded jeans and a Black Satin Studded Camisole. I fixed my hair and walked out to see Ken sitting there. I looked at him and smiled.

"You forgot your stuff when you left in a hurry." He handed me my ipod and speakers. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you Ken." He smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome." He stood up smiled and left. I looked at Pandora and Sam and shook my head.

"Oh my gosh he likes you Akira." I looked at Sam and shook my head.

"No he was just bringing my stuff I forgot at the gym. How can you take that as he likes me?" She smiled and shook her head.

"The way he was looking at you." I shook my head and started applying my make up. There was a knock on the door. I finished my eye shadow and opened the door.

"Come on in." I told the blonde woman and the Dark haired man. They walked in and took a seat. I walked back out and sat down. In front of them.

"So Akira you ready to get started?" I looked at the woman and nodded.

"I'm Stacy and this is Frank."

"Hello Frank." He nodded as he set up the Camera up.

"We ready Frank?" He nodded once again. "So Akira how is your journey with the WWE so far?"

"It's Amazing I get to be in a new town every night I could possibly have the job of my life. It's been Amazing."

"So how do you feel your doing in the competition?"

"I feel I'm doing great I mean with the lack of experience I started out with I'm a Fast learner so everything Daffney has taught me in the past weeks has stuck with me. The first week there I was really bad in my opinion."

"Do you think the WWE Universe is ready for some one like you?"

"I think they are more than ready for me. I mean I something new something that no has never seen."

"So what do you think of...Pandora and Sam? Please feel free to be honest."

"I love them both. They are cool girls to hang out with. But in the spirt of competition. Sam is a little Flaky and Pandora is a little to full of her self. Not saying it's a bad thing just saying."

"So how positive are you that your going to win this thing?"

"I'm 33.4% positive that I'm going to win this thing. You never know what's going to happen. You can never expect anything in the WWE."

"Can you tell us what some on the things you have learned from Daffney That will help you in the long run in life and this Business?"

"She has told me many time that this Business is all about Determination and sacrifice. It comes into play with life as well."

"So whats next for you Akira if you don't win?"

"I will most likely go back to my job in New York but you never know."

"Thank you Akira."

"Your welcome." They packed up and left.

3 Hours later.

Pandora, Sam and I got to the arena. It was down to three of us. It was down to the wire The three of us were super nervous. I felt as if I couldn't breath. I walked to the locker room to get changed. It was possibly the last night I was going to be on TV so I deiced to go a little wild with my out fit. Until I remembered there was a match. I grabbed my Black Billabong Val Halter Top and Black pair of Converse shoe-pants. I was ready to start warming up.

20 minutes later.

"Welcome to the Season Finale of NXT. Lets bring out the Pros. Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Team Laycool, Eve, Natalya, Melina, Tara and Daffney. Now for the remaining rookies. At Number one Pandora!"

"You know Pandora has come far in NXT she has really proved her self."

"Akira and Sam. There are going to be two pros poll tonight. But when we come back a triple threat match."

"Welcome Back to the Season Finally of NXT Diva's edition as we set up for the Triple Threat match. Who do you think should be eliminated first Josh?"

"I think Sam should go first like the fans said yeah she's has progressed but she like other diva's in the WWE the WWE universe want some thing Different some one like Pandora or Akira."

the bell rang and Pandora and I ganged up on Sam knowing she was the weakest of us. With out us knowing Sam had a few tricks up her sleeve. She fought Pandora off for a few seconds. I flip kicked both of them. I pinned Sam. Only for a two count. Pandora got up and started to attack me. She grabbed me by my hair and tossed me. I landed near the Ropes and I rolled out onto the floor. While on the Floor I caught my breath. I stood up. I glanced in the ring and saw both of them on the ground. I climbed on to the apron and then to the top rope. I stood there perched waiting for my window.

"What is Akira Doing?" They both stood up I turned around and did a Back flip Caught them both and DDT'd them.

"A double Shooting star DDT!" The Crowd went Wild. I pinned Pandora for the three count. "And then there were two." I looked at Sam and knew I could easily pin her for the win. So I did. The bell rung and my was raised.

"Pro's Please Huddle up and convene. Who's dream is about to become a nightmare? We will know when we come back." Faded to commercial.

Back from commercial.

"It's time for the first pro's poll! Lets see who's going home." The three of us looked at the Screen. It was a no brainier who was going to go home first. "Akira at number one!" I had to look at the screen. me at number one? I felt like I was going to die. I took a step back knowing I was safe for now. Pandora and Sam were left. I felt bad for them but this was a competition it came down to the wire I could See Sam's knees shaking as the screen flashed and there it was. Pandora at number two and Sam at number three. Sam nodded and looked at me. "Sam any last words for the WWE universe?" She grabbed the Mic from Matt and looked at the Crowd.

"I just want to say it was Fun while it lasted but this won't be the last time you see me I promise you that!" She handed the Mic back to Matt and left the ring.

"When we come back we will crown the Winner of NXT!:" Commercial.

Back to the show.

Pandora, Akira Congratulations on making it this far. Now I want to you two to face each other and tell the other about them selves in 60 seconds. Pandora I'll start with you." Matt handed her the Mic.

"Akira I love you. You know that but your ugly from your piercing's and your style all the way down to your soul. You're an ugly person. I don't think your mentally ready for this job. You know I read some where that you still lived with your mother and father. Come on your how old and you still live with your mom and Dad?" The buzzer went off. Matt handed me the Mic and smiled.

"So I'm an ugly person? Well at least I'm real And not Fake like you Pandora. See I looked you up and everything about is fake. From your head to your toes even your personality is Fake. See when you were in high school you were 300 pounds and you couldn't loose the weight so you had your sugar daddy pay for surgery I think you had what like 10 of them all over your body." The buzzer went off and I handed the Mic back to Matt.

"Lets see who gets the contract and the Title shot." The Screen came up and I crossed mt fingers. When I came up as Number one I looked at Pandora and Waved at her. "Pandora any last words."

"Yeah I'll be back Akira watch your back!" She said while storming out of the ring. Daffney walked into the ring and held my arm up as the show faded.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back stage with Shannon (Daffney) with a smile on my face.

"Congratulations Akira." Pandora said giving me a hug. "I'll be watching!" she said with a Smile on her face. She looked at Shannon and shook her hand. She walked away. I looked at Shannon.

"Lets Celebrate!" I said while getting changed Before Shannon could say anything my cell phone rang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and shook my head. "OMG AKIRA!"

"I know Bree Bree." I said hopping around. Shannon started laughing.

"Congratulations Sis. Hold on Mark wants to talk to you."

"Hey sis Congrats you know mom is going to be calling you right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know cuz every one is gonna talk about it."

"Yeah Hold on dad wants to talk to you."

"I knew you could do it honey but there is one request I have Please wear more clothing and don't break your neck ok."

"Dad I can't promise you but I will try not to."

"Ok so what are you up to right now?"

"I'm about to go out and Celebrate with Shannon."

"Alright just call us in the morning and let me know if your mother calls you."

"Ok dad I will I love you punch Mark for me and kiss Bree Bree for me."

"I will I love you too have fun." I hung up and looked at Shannon.

"I know that there's a bar around here some where we can go to." I looked at her and nodded

I grabbed my bag and we walked out to the Rental's My eyes glued to my cell phone.

"Dude there's a Concert we should totally go." Shannon looked at her watch and nodded.

"A concert? Who's playing?" Shannon and I looked at Lisa (Lisa) and smiled.

"Kittie, Halestorm, horrorPops. In this moment and Flyleaf." she nodded and walked toward us.

"Can I join you?" Shannon and I both nodded. She hopped into her rental and followed us to the hotel. She parked her car and hopped into Shannon's Car and we were off.

We drove to the small Building and got in line. We got our tickets at the door and we were in.

6 hours later 3 am

"That was the most fun I have had in a long time hey man I even picked my entrance theme." Shannon looked at her watch and shook her head.

"It's 3 in the morning we have to get some sleep. The flight leaves in like 5 hours." Lisa put her arm around my shoulder and walked with me.

4 hours later 7:00 am

I was woken up by a knock on the door. "Hold on." I got up and walked to the door. Still in my PJ's.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I looked at Shannon and smiled.

"Nah I had to get up any ways. Come on in." She walked in and still had her wrist band on from the concert. "So I found my entrance theme for the show." She smiled and sat on the bed. I grabbed my Ipod and found it and pressed play. It was run like hell by Kittie she nodded along to the beat and smiled.

"Nice I'm pretty sure Vince will approve ok it. You know you have all that stuff up today right?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I know I have to meet up with the Mixer the Photographer and the Pyro guys today and that's it I think Vince said something about giving me a few days with my Family back home." Shannon nodded.

"You should take a few days." I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'll save the few days for when I really need them." she smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll let you get ready to go I'll catch ya later." I nodded as she left the room.

50 minutes later.

I was dressed and ready to go. I was so freaking tired. I got down to the lobby and walked over to the starbucks across the street and got a Grande White Chocolate Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino Blended Creme. I paid for it and walked back into the hotel. As I did this woman walked in. She looked a little lost and Flustered. She walked past me and dropped her cell phone. I grabbed it and chased after her.

"Excuse me miss you dropped your Cell phone." She turned around and looked at me.

"Oh my god Thank you." I looked at her and nodded.

"Your welcome." I said walking away.

"Wait a second aren't you the girl who just won NXT?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Maybe you can help me. I'm new too and I was told to fly here and wait here at this hotel until some woman by the name of Lisa (Tara) came and got me." I looked at her and nodded. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. She handed me her instructions. I looked them over and saw the WWE Letter head on top.

"Yeah Um you can hang out with me until she comes down." She nodded and followed me with her bags. "So do you have a name?" She sat down next to me and smiled.

"Mary-Kate." I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh you're the girl who was trained by..."

"Yeah." I nodded as I saw Lisa (Tara) and Shannon walk from the elevator. Lisa walked up to us and looked at Mary Kate.

"Oh yeah Lisa she's looking for you." Lisa nodded.

"Mary Kate right?" she said while yawning. Mary Kate smiled and nodded. "Why did they fly you out here we are about to fly out of here." Mary Kate shook her head and sighed. Lisa grabbed her cell phone and called Vince. She walked away while doing so.

4 hours later. 11:00am

We landed in Connecticut. I didn't call any one when I landed I wanted to surprise them. I drove to the office and walked in.

"The sound mixer and the photographer will be ready to see you shortly." I took a Seat and waited

20 minutes later.

"Akira. The photographer is ready for you now." I stood up and walked to the back.

3 hours later. 2:20 pm

I was done and on my way home. I was hopping there wasn't any one at my apartment. I pulled into the Drive way and saw my car and my car only. I looked around and saw no one I had my house key ready. I got out and rushed to my door unlocked it and rushed in I closed the door and looked around. It's been a month and a few days since I had been home. I walked to my room and opened the door. I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the fridge and saw the note on the dry erase board. _**'Watch Raw for Akira's Debut !' **_I wrote in the corner of the Dry erase board. _**'Come to the bar tonight!' **_ I walked to my room and sat in the middle of my bed. With my head on my knees. Just then I heard My dad and Bree Bree walk in. I got up and closed my door quietly. I ran into the closet when I heard Bree Bree turn the door knob.

"I don't think she'll mind if I borrow this." I looked at what she grabbed and popped out of the closet.

"Yes I do mind!" She screamed and ran out of my room. My father ran into the room to see it empty.

"Bree what are you screaming about?" Bree looked into the room and saw nothing.

"I swear I saw Akira." My father shook his head and shut my bed room door. I wait until I couldn't hear them. I walked to my window and climbed down and drove to Hayden's house. I knocked on the door. She answered it and smiled.

"OMG AK.." I threw my hand over her mouth and backed her up into her apartment and closed the door.

"SHHHH no one know's I'm home yet." She nodded. "Can I hang here for a few hours?" She nodded. "I need a favor from you."

"It depends." I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"I need you to call Mark and set up a band for tonight." She smiled and nodded.

"You know he's gonna ask all sorts of questions." I nodded.

"I know. It's a cover band that does a little bit of everything.. Oh yeah and you need the piano on stage and it needs to rotate." She nodded and grabbed her phone.

5 hours later. 7:00 pm

I got changed into my out fit and did my make up and Hayden and I were on our way.

we got to the Bar she went into the Front and I went thru the back.

"Tonight we have something a little different you guys please give it up for NYX!" Mark said over the Mic he left the stage. I piano spun around as I started playing Come away with me by Nora Jones.

at the end of the song I got up and walked into the light. I noticed Daffney and Chris (Abyss) Lisa (Tara), Rob Terry, Mary Kate and Ken. (Mr. Anderson) I looked at Mark.

"So I just wanted to step in and say hi." The bar got quite and looked at me.

"Akira?" I looked at Mark once again. I pulled my hood down and Mark Bree and my father ran up on stage. I gave them all hugs and smiled. "When did you get into town?" I looked at Bree and smiled.

"I got in at what 11:00?" I looked at Daffney as she shook her head. The band started playing. My family left the stage. I looked at the band and smiled as Dean walked in. They stopped playing. "This next one is for my Ex." The band started playing Bet you wish you had me back by Halestorm. I looked at Dean and smiled while singing.

I finished my set and hopped off the stage and walked over to the bar and sat down next to Ken.

"Hey Ken whats up?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing much." I nodded and put my back to the bar.

"Hey you wanna go out some time?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Sure why not when are you available?" He knew what I was doing. It was almost to obvious.

"Right now." He smiled and kissed me. I leaned into it almost instantly. I wasn't expecting it at all. Although I wasn't complaining. He pulled away and smiled. I felt a little light headed but again I wasn't complaining. Rob walked over picked me up and carted me out of the bar. "Hey what the..." He put me down and looked down at me.

"You know he's married right?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah I know he's married Rob and your point is?" He shook his head and walked back into the bar. I stood out side for a while to get some air only to be joined by Rob once again.

"You just gonna stand out here?" I looked at his 6 foot 5 frame and nodded. He walked out and sat down next to me. "Was it something I said?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No I just realized that I got the job." He smiled and put his large arm around me.

"You'll get used to it." I smiled and nodded. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 11:15. "Tired?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Long day tomorrow." He nodded and looked in the bar and noticed Dean walking out.

"Great never fucking mind." I looked at him and smiled.

"What Dean." He walked back out and looked at Rob. "Just say what you have to say."

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the win." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded and took a step back.

"I was also wondering if maybe we could go out to diner or something before you leave." I looked at Rob and smiled.

"I can't it's almost 11:30 and I have to be up and out of here by 11:00 am and you know how I am if I don't get sleep." He nodded.

"Maybe next time you come into town then." he said walking away. Shannon walked out and looked at Rob and I.

"So I just got a call and there is only two rooms left." I looked at her and smiled.

"Well I have room at my apartment for whom ever." Rob looked at me and nodded. "Just let me know."

"I'll stay." I looked at Rob and smiled.

It ended up as such. Shannon and Chris took one hotel room ,Mary-Kate and Lisa took the other. So Rob and Ken were staying at my place.

Bree Rob Ken and I got to my apartment. Bree walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "Have a seat can I get you guys anything? I have Soda, Beer, Tropical fruit kool aid, Water a Kiwi strawberry Snapple."

"I'll take a Beer." Ken and Rob said in unison. I grabbed the last two Coronas and the Snapple and sat down. I handed them there beers and opened my drink.

"Nice place." I looked at Ken and smiled.

"Thank you." I said looking a Bree who couldn't keep her eyes off of Ken. Ken looked at Bree and cocked his head to one side. Still she stared at him. I looked at Bree and shook my head. "Bree!" She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I looked at her and then back at Ken. "Sorry she does that." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I can't help it." She said still looking at me. I pointed at my ring finger she looked at Kens and shook her head. "I have to head to bed I have school in the morning." We all smiled at her and nodded. "Will you wake me up before you leave?" I nodded and smacked her ass while she walked by. "Hey! That hurt." She walked back over to me and I kissed her on the fore head.

"Go to bed little one." She walked into her room and shut the door. "I'll be right back." I walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Oh yeah I forgot this came for you like two days ago." She said while looking around her desk. I looked around her room and noticed the changes she had made to it. She had made it into her own live in dark room. It was cool she was into taking pictures and she was awesome at it. She handed me the box. I looked at her and smiled. "Well open it." I opened it and read the note first.

'_**To my oldest grand daughter Akira. By now I've passed on but you still continue to live your life. No matter how much your mother tells you that I never loved you. Always remember I've loved you since the day you were born. This was given to me by my first love your Grand father I want you to have it. I give the ear rings to Bree. They are the only things I have to give to you two. I love you both I will watch over you both and I'm so proud of you. Bree continue your photo taking and Akira peruse your dream I know you will succeed at anything you try. Oh yes I can't forget also I have included three bank accounts one in your name one in Bree's name and on in Marks. They all contain the same amount of money thirty thousand dollars was split between the three of you. That equals out to ten thousand each.' **_My jaw hit the Floor. As I continued to read. _**'Don't spend it all in one place. I have also included what you all will need to get into that money. Remember I love you all. **_

_**Love Grandma Helen.' **_ I looked at Bree and smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room where Rob and Ken were watching TV I sat Bree down and knelt at the Coffee table and pulled out__I pulled out the black Felt box and opened it I opened it and saw the large blue crystal heart surrounded by delicate pewter filigree, and a further three drops weep from the cut stone's frame. Strung on blue velvet ribbon. I handed Bree the Ear rings while looking at the necklace. I had to make a quick decision on whether or not to tell my 15 year old sister that she had ten thousand dollars. I knew I was going to tell Mark. I knew I had to tell dad about Bree's account. As I reached in to the small box. Rob looked at the necklace. I smiled and turned it towards him.

"It was my Grandmothers her first love gave it to her when she was in college She past away a few years ago and I guess she wrote a will and they sent this a few days ago." Rob looked at me and nodded. I looked at Ken who was nodding off. "Bree do you think Ken could sleep in your room?" Bree looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah I'll sleep on the couch." Ken shook his head.

"I'll get the couch." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just take her room and Shut up." I said jokingly. He stood up and followed Bree. "She left my brother Bree and I ten thousand dollars." I whispered to Rob. He nodded and looked over the paper work I had.

"Well she may have left you ten grand it's more than that now." I looked at him and raised an eye brow. "She put it into a Credit Union. It's been sitting there for two years. There has to be at least twenty..." I threw my hand over his mouth when Bree walked out.

The next morning. 9:05 am

I got up and took a quick shower and walked into the living room and woke up Bree. She sat up and I smiled. I walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "I'll make you a deal." She looked at me and nodded. "If you keep your grades up and get permission from dad I will take you on the road with me for the summer." She smiled and nodded. "Now there's something else." She looked at me and smiled. I noticed she had Grandma's Ear rings on. "Gram left you something eles as well but you'll have to wait until Mark and dad get her." Rob walked out of my room and sat next to us. "Good morning sun shine would you like a cup of coffee?" He nodded as Ken walked out. "Can get you a cup of coffee Ken?" he nodded as well. "Bree you want a small cup?" She nodded. As I was making the four cups of coffee there was a knock on the door. Bree hopped over Rob and answered the door.

"So whats the big news Akira." I looked at Mark, Molly and my dad. I smiled at them and gave Ken Rob and Bree there coffee and had them all sit down.

"Gram left Mark ten grand in a credit union she said the only way you can get into your is if you get married which you already have and had a child on the way which you do so here." I handed him what he needed. He took it with his mouth open. I looked Molly and it looked like she was going to faint. "Molly you ok?" She nodded and smiled as she closed Marks mouth.

"Lucky." I looked at Bree and smiled.

"No dad she left Bree ten grand as well. She said that she wants at least 5 grand of it spent on college." Bree smiled as I handed dad the paper work. "And she left me the same and I have to have a job which I do so were all set." Rob cleared his throat. "Oh yeah and it's been sitting in the Credit union for like three years so it's more then ten grand. She also say to spend it wisely."

2 hours later;

We were on the plane headed toward Baton Rouge.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Rob and smiled. We were no where near each other on the plane so we Texted back and forth. Just in case you were wondering. No Rob and I sleep together. Any ways. I couldn't help to wonder if Rob and I were becoming an item. I shook my thought off as Lisa walked over and sat next to me.

The plane landed. I got to the hotel and looked over the Script just to make sure I got it down. My First match was against Serena. I had no idea what to expect I had never see Serena wrestle. All I knew is that Luke Gallows was going to be at ring side.

4 hours later.

My eyes were glued to my PSP playing Patapon. I paused my Game and got changed. I grabbed my Black long sleeve top with slashes at the bust and sleeves and into my teal and black tiered ruffle Skirt. It was time to get punk. No pun intended. I grabbed my Black 5 3/4 inch patent platform burlesque heels with bow. I slid my Fishnets up my leg and put on my shoes and went back to my game.

5 minuets later.

there was a knock on the door. I got up still looking at my game. I opened the door. I finished my Rhythm and paused it and looked at Rob who was checking me out. "Oh hey I was wondering if you needed a ride to the arena?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Let me just grab my bag." I grabbed it and walked to the door and we were off.

"So Are you Nervous?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nope...Not yet." He smiled. "So whats your deal Rob?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him and gave him a look.

"I mean like what's your deal like you know Single shit like that." He kept his eyes on the road and answered.

"I am single at the moment." I shook my head and smiled.

"Never mind I'll just look you up later." He looked at me. "ROB RED LIGHT!" He stomped on the breaks. "Jesus Crist. Excuse me Lord." I said looking at Rob.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Thank god I went to the bathroom before we left." He started laughing.

"So you want to know if I'm interested in you? Is that what you wanted to know?" I looked at him and shrugged. Honestly I didn't need him to tell me that he was interested it was obvious. "To be honest I'm not really." I looked at him and nodded. _**'WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WITH EVERYTHING AND HE'S NOT INTERESTED! Hey look at his face. He's looking at you reading your face. He's playing with you.' **_I calmed my thoughts and smiled. The ride was silent. We got to the Arena.

2 hours later

It was time for my match. "This Diva's Match is scheduled for one Fall." My music hit. I walked out to the beat. "Introducing first From New York Akira!" I slid into the ring and played to the crowd. "And her opponent from Fairfax Virginia Serena." She got into the ring and grabbed a Mic and handed it to Cm punk.

"Serena and I had this wonderful idea to spice up this match. She wins you join the Straight edge society. You win you don't." I looked at CM punk and nodded. I probably shouldn't have done it knowing Luke and Punk were going to be at Ring side but I was confident. The bell rang. Serena and I locked up in the middle of the ring. She pushed me into the corner The Ref pulled her off and she slapped me. I stepped forward and returned the Slap.

5 minuets later. I set Serena up for the Kenzy Flip. Which is the Front Hand Spring converted into a back hand spring. I hit it and went for the pin. The Ref counted to two Luke got into the ring and threw me off of Serena while Punk distracted the Ref. I knew I was in trouble. I got up and Stood her up and Hit my Kenzy Flip again only this time throwing her over the top rope. She landed on Gallows and Punk. The crowd cheered. The ref started counting. I stood in the ring trying to recover a little. I saw a small opening to do something to get rid of all three of them. I rushed over and pulled Punk's mask off. The Crowd cheered louder this time. All three of them ran backstage. "Your winner by count out Akira!" The Ref raised my arm.

Commercial.

"Hey Akira nice job out there." I looked at Rob and Ken, smiled and kept walking "Hey wait up." I looked at Rob as he caught up to me. "You wanna go out for a few drinks after the show?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure if you don't try to kill me while on the way there." I joked he smiled. I sat in the back where I was scripted to with my head phones on.

Show

Ezekiel Jackson walked past me and stopped a few feet from me. He stepped back and looked at me. I was in what I came in. I looked up at him and removed my Head phones from my ears.

"Can I help you?" He was taken back with my attitude towards him. I looked at him like he was stupid. "Do you understand English?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Nah you've help enough." I slapped him and went to turn to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around into his chest. "Some ones feisty." I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. Just then Rob walked past. He didn't say a word. He punched Ezekiel in the face. When he did he released his grip from me. I looked at Rob and smiled.

After the show.

I waited for Rob at his car. I was sitting on the hood with my head phones on listening to Dead poetic. He came out and sat next to me and put his hand on my back. I jumped. I removed my head phones and punched him.

"Owe." I looked at him and shook my head. He smiled. "You ready?" I nodded.

We got to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The Bar tender asked. I looked at Rob and smiled.

"Two 747's." the Bartender nodded as he made the drinks. Rob looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing just don't get super drunk." I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I know Rob what are you my father?" He shook his head and smiled. The Bartender handed us our Shooters. Rob and I took them at the Same time. "Good?" He nodded and ordered two more.

20 minutes later.

We weren't super drunk but slightly drunk. I looked at Rob and smiled. "You ready?" I nodded. We headed to his car and drove to the hotel. Yes I know we were drunk and Rob was Driving but it wasn't that far from the hotel and there were no cops out thank God.

we got back to the hotel and Rob walked me to my room. He smiled as I got to the door. "You wanna come in?" He shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. I turned his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Rob I had a really good time Thanks." He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we can do it again but maybe out to diner so we can actually talk." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later.

We were in Honolulu, Hawaii for the Royal Rumble. I was lucky enough to be in the rumble. Well not the Superstar Rumble but the Diva's there were 32 of us. So that meant a 30 Diva Battle royal for a Shot at one of the titles. I got changed into my little black dress when there was a knock on the door. I did the last button and answered the door. I looked and saw Jay (Christian) with a Smile on his face. "Hey Akira." I smiled and nodded for him to come in. He came in and closed the door.

"Whats up Jay?" I asked bending over to grab my Wolf High heeled shoes.

"Do you have plans after the show?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Um..." I had to think if I had made plans with Rob or not. "Nope why?"

"No reason just meet me here in the lobby 20 minuets after the show." I smiled and shook my head.

"Where are we going So I know what to wear." He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek and left. "Hey that wasn't an answer! Jay!" I yelled playfully. I sighed and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the lobby. As I did I saw a limo pull up. I shrugged and went on my way. Just then I heard what I though to be a horde of Zombies screaming. I found cover in the lobby. Oddly enough the screaming fan Girls attacked the limo. I shook my head not really caring who was in it. I walked past them trying not to draw attention to my self when I heard.

"AKIRA YOU NEED A RIDE!" Right when the crowd got quite everything slowed down. I looked at them as they came running at me. I quickly rushed to Jay's car and hopped in. He already had the door open. "That was close." He said pulling away.

"Yeah thanks for yelling. I swear we should give them a code name. Like Screeches or something." I said Jokingly. "So are you going to tell me what you have up your sleeve?" He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't like Surprises Jay tell me." He shook his head once again. Before I could say anything my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Rob's number.

"Hey Rob whats up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the arena Jay is giving me a ride." Rob didn't say a word. "Hello?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." He said hanging up.

"Shit." Jay looked at me and shook his head.

"Chill out he won't do anything."

we got to the Arena and Rob was standing out in the back parking lot. I got out and walked over to Rob.

"Hey Rob." I looked at Jay and smiled. "Look I gave her a ride so she wasn't buried alive by fans. You wouldn't mind if I stole her from ya for a few hours?" I looked at Jay and then at Rob. I shook my head and walked away. "Akira." I shook my head and kept walking.

Rob and I weren't dating I would have to guess Rob was telling every one that we were dating. I walked into the Diva's locker room. I tried to think but couldn't with all the chit chat going on. This was the first time all of us were in one place. It was loud too loud to even hear your own thoughts. I grabbed my bag and looked around for an empty locker room. I found one and slipped in and got changed quickly. I grabbed my hat and threw it on and I headed out to catering. As I did I bumped into Jay (Christian)

"Excuse you." He said smiling. I looked up at him and smiled. "You ok?" I shrugged. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. We walked into the same empty locker room he closed the door and turned on the light. I sat down on the black leather couch. He sat next to me and started at me. I smiled and put my head on his lap. He took my hat off and ran his fingers thru my hair. "I think some on needs a night out on the town." I nodded. Then I remembered Bella's words. _**'You know he's married right?' **_

I sat up and moved away from him. "Was it something I said?" I looked at him and then glanced at his hand. "What are you looking for?" I pointed at my right ring finger. He held up his hand and shook his head. "I got a divorce Akira." I looked at him smiled and put my head back on his lap. Just then the door swung open.

"Where is Akira!" I sat up and looked at Rob. Rob walked over to me grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me out of the locker room. Jay grabbed me and pulled me from his grip. He let go of me once I was behind him. They got noes to noes. I took a step towards Jay only to be punched by Rob. Thus started the fist fight. Security rushed in and pulled them apart. Rob was drug out.

"You ok?" I looked at him and shook my head. He moved my hand from my face.

I stood up and looked at Jay and attempted to smile. As the EMT's walked in. "There's nothing you can do guys." I said moving from the floor to the couch. I looked at Jay as he left the room.

Now that my face was pretty much messed up I was more self conscience then ever. I threw on my hat and kept it low as I walked around back stage. I knew it wasn't the best idea but I need to do my job. It was really the last thing I needed. The biggest match of my life and Hogan, Dixie ,Eric, and Vince might pull me out of it. No thanks to Rob. As I headed to office I saw Rob out of the corner of my eye. I looked for the biggest guy I could and hid behind him. Paul (big show) looked down at me as I pointed and put my finger over my mouth. He nodded and acted like nothing was up.

"Paul have you seen Akira?" He shook his head and went about his business. I waited for him to be out of sight and went on my way.

"Thanks Paul I owe you." He smiled and shook his head.

"No problem Akira." Paul said my name a little to loud. I saw Rob rushing down the hall toward me. I took off running. Even thought every step hurt like hell. I got to the office and pounded on the door.

"Come in!" I rushed in and closed the door behind me. "Akira is everything ok?" I looked at Dixie and shook my head as Rob started pounding and kicking the door. Hogan got up and opened the door.

"Can I help you Rob?" I could see Rob thru the hinges of the door. He looked up at Hogan smiled said nothing and walked away. Hogan closed the door and looked at me. "What was that about?" I looked at him and put my head down. I knew I had to take my hat off and show them what he had done but I had to think about my match. I wasn't sure if they were going to pull me or not. I took my hat off and looked at the four of them. Dixey walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Please don't pull me from the rumble I'll be fine I promise." they all nodded.

"So I take it you and Rob are or were dating?" I looked at Eric and shook my head.

"No were not and we never were dating. I don't know where he got it from that we were."

5 minuets later.

It was time for the Diva's rumble. I was more nervous now then I was five minuets ago. I put my personal life behind me and waited for my number to come up. I was number 27. At least it gave me time to try and Ice my face down. I could feel it starting to bruise it was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. I knew that once my family saw my face I was going to have to explain.

25 had just ran down the ramp and I was starting to shake out my pre match jitters. 26 Daffney ran past me and smacked my ass as she did. I waited for the next person to get eliminated and then waited for the timer to count down. It got down to 2 seconds when... Rob came up from behind me and pushed me out making me fall on my face. I got up and ran down the ramp. I knew something was bleeding I could feel it.

I was still determine to win this match. I got into the ring and almost every one stopped doing what they were doing to look at me. I continued to Try and eliminate Daffney. I did so it was down to three of us. I grabbed Layla and tried to throw her over the top rope. Only for her to land on the apron. I turned around only to get an elbow in the face. Even for her to brush against my face hurt like hell.

30 minutes later.

It was down to Angelina Love, Eve, and I. Angelina Love and I ganged up on Eve. Only for Eve to turn the tables and throw Angelina Love out of the ring. By this point My face felt like it was on fire. I flipped her over the top rope only for her to land on the apron. I ran at her only to get a Shoulder in the stomach. She hopped over the rope and threw me over. I didn't even try to grab onto the ropes. I landed on my right hand. Once I landed I felt something pop. I was now in some serious pain.

I rushed back stage with my wrist in my hand. The EMT walked over to me and looked at my wrist. I didn't have the balls to look at it.

3 days later.

My wrist was most defiantly broken. The bone went thru my skin. So I was out of action. Or so I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning:

I woke up in a hotel not knowing where I was. I got up, got dressed and looked around the room. I waked passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of my face. I took a step back and moved my hair from my face.

What I saw brought back memories of Dean. I shook them off and looked around for a hat. I found my black baseball cap and threw it on. I was still a little dazed and confused. I walked down to the lobby.

"Akira your awake." I looked at Ken and nodded. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"Where are we?" He smiled and grabbed my arm. "Ken answer me where are we?" I asked while being drug behind him. We got to what I presumed was his room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Can you tell me where we are?" He smiled and nodded.

"Were in my room." I sighed getting angry.

"What state were in Ken!" He stood up and opened the window and pointed to a sign. I stood up and looked at what he was pointing at.

"Holy bat balls Batman were in Hollywood." I was feeling a little better. Ken smiled and tried to take my hat. I slapped his hand away from me.

"That bad?" I looked up at him and nodded. I couldn't see his eyes and he couldn't see mine. Which at the moment was a good thing. "Can I just see it?" I shook my head. "What happened to the Akira I knew who didn't give a shit." I smiled yet frowned at the same time.

He was right. Before all this I had an attitude that screamed I don't give a shit. What did this job turn me into? I took my hat off and finally looked into Ken's eyes. He pushed my hair away from my face.

"I should kill him." I looked at Ken and smiled.

"No you shouldn't...I should." He took a step towards me and gave me a hug. His warmth made me feel more human then I had ever felt in my entire life. I felt as if I was meant to be in his arms. I had to put my feeling a side for the moment. I pulled away from him and smiled. "I have to go deal with a few things I'll be back in a bit if you want me too." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Fine come on you bum." He started laughing. We walked to Vince's room and knocked on the door. There was nothing said between the two of us but I could hear what Ken was thinking. Before I could say anything Vince opened the door.

"Akira, Ken come on in." Ken let go of my hand and let me step in first. "How are you feeling today Akira?" I nodded.

"Better now." I said with a smile. I wondered if he saw the pain on my face.

"Well let me see." I took my hat off and looked him in the eye. The whole right side of my face was black and blue. "You've had x rays right?" He said looking at my cast.

"Yes sir. It wasn't a clean break it will heal in the matter of six to eight weeks but I can still wrestle." He nodded.

"How about your face did he break anything?" I shook my head. It almost sounded like he was trying to find some way not to let me work. "Well I hate to tell you this but you have the night off." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Sir with all due respect I have had the last four nights off I want to work No, I need to work or I'm going to go find Rob and..." He put his hand up and smiled.

"Fine I'll schedule you for a match tonight." I nodded and headed for the door praying and pleading that there wasn't going to be a... "But..." I turned around and looked at him. "I want someone at your side all night. Whether it be someone of you're choosing or security some must be with you. I don't need Rob attacking you again." I nodded and didn't have to think twice about who was going to hang out with me all night.

"Fine I pick Ken." Ken looked at me and nodded. Vince nodded and grabbed his cell phone as we walked out of the room. Ken and I walked to my room in silence. There didn't need to be conversation between us. We got to my floor and Jay finally said something.

"Are you sure you want me hanging out with you all night long?" I smiled at him as we walked down the hall.

"Yep I'm pretty sure I want to why wouldn't..." I stopped mid sentence when I noticed my door was open. Ken put me behind him and pushed the door open. He stepped in and looked around. I was scared to look in the room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

My eyes were closed the whole time I didn't want to see the damage done to my belongings. "Your going to have you open your eyes at some point." I smiled, took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

My clothing was ripped to shreds everything I owned in the room was destroyed. My make up was every where. I looked at Ken as he grabbed his cell phone. As he did I looked through out the mess and noticed my jewelry box was missing.

I didn't pay any attention to what Ken was saying on the phone. I was more worried about my grand mothers necklace. It meant more to me than I meant to my self. I started frantically searching the room but to no avail.

I stood up and walked out of the room while Ken's back was turned. I rushed towards Rob's room when I saw Alison Skipper (Chelsea) walk out of his room with my Jewelry box. I walked towards her.

"Hey Akira I was just looking for you." She said looking at the small black and sliver case. "I'm pretty sure this is yours." I smiled and nodded. "He said he found it but when I saw your Initial etched in the lid I knew it was yours." I smiled as she handed it to me. "So how are you doing?" I nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room.

Once we got to my room I noticed Jay and Vince looking around. Alison looked at me confused.

I smiled and stepped in.

"Wait he did this?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Most likely I mean who Else has motive." I said picking up what used to be my clothing from the floor.

"I found your wallet." I looked at Jay and grabbed it from him. I opened it and it was empty. I shook my head and stormed out of the room. Only to be grabbed by Jay. "Chill out I'll go get your stuff." I nodded as Jay let go of me. I looked at Ken and smiled.

"So everything you have was destroyed?" I looked at Alison and nodded. "SHOPPING SPREE!" I couldn't help but to laugh at her high pitched squeak.

"I can't until he gives me back my credit cards back." I looked at Ken. He seemed pissed and Vince was trying to calm him down. I walked over to Ken and gave him a hug. I could feel his tension melting away. I pulled away as Jay walked back in and handed me my cards. He adjusted his hat and smiled. "Thank you Jay." I said while putting my cards back in my wallet.

"So we have a few hours before the show the four of us should hang out." I looked at Alison and nodded.

"I agree." Jay smiled and nodded.

"I'm in." The three of us looked at Ken.

"Fine but when you go shopping I'm not holding any purses. " I nodded.

We all headed toward the Mall. I was hoping that it was going to be quiet in the mall just so the four of us could be alone and could hear our selves talk. Jay was driving and Alison was sitting bitch and Ken and I were in the back. I caught a glimpse of his hand. I was shocked to see he wasn't wearing his ring. I thought nothing of it.

We got to the mall and it was dead no cars in the parking lot but security. We got out and headed in. It was deader then a door nail. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All the stores were open. I grabbed my cell phone and started taking a video.

"You tube video time." Ken smiled and nodded. "So the four of us are in the Mall in Hollywood and it's empty." Ken looked at me and winked. I smiled and looked at the camera. "So we are shopping with Jay, Ken ,and Alison only because we can."

As we walked down the corridor music started playing loudly. I started to dance as did Alison Ken and Jay. We got to Hot topic and walked in.

"Can we record in here?" I asked the woman with brightly colored hair. She smiled and nodded. Ken walked behind me. If he had gotten any closer we would be stuck together. I turned around and looked at him. He took the camera from me and started to tape me shopping.

"You know how hot you are right now?" I smiled and him and nodded.

"You know how hard your trying right now?" He laughed "So your married right?" He stopped laughing and shook his head.

"If I was do you think I would be trying so hard?" I laughed and grabbed a few things. "I think you would look hot in this." He grabbed at a pink tutu. I looked at him and hit him. I glanced over at Jay and Alison who were getting close. I smiled and pointed at them. Ken turned and snuck over to them so he could get what they were saying. As I walked over to the earring case. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Did the ones in your cheek hurt?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Pretty much." I had two on one side and two on the other. "But not as bad as getting punched in the face with them. This is the first day I put them back in after the swelling when down." She nodded.

"I heard about that." I nodded and pointed at a few I wanted. While Ken walked back over to me.

"What are you getting babe?" I looked at him and smiled.

"A few rings for my piercing's. I was just thinking that after here we should go get something done." Ken looked at me and smiled.

"What are you going to get done?" I shrugged and kept pointing at the ones I wanted.

I grabbed a few more out fits and headed to the check out.

3 hours later and 1,500.00 later

we were done at the mall I had gotten my wardrobe plus more. We talked about going to a tattoo parlor but we decided we didn't have time. So we went to get something to eat. This time the restaurant we picked was packed. I looked at Ken and stole his hat. He smiled and took it back. I stood up and slid into the trunk to find the hat I just bought. I found it threw it on and hopped into the back seat.

an hour and a half later

it was show time. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. I sat in my locker room with Ken. As the camera man counted down.

"So are you ok after last week?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I keep telling everyone that I'm fine." He smiled.

"So Vince has you in a match tonight is that really a smart thing to do given the situation with you?" I smiled.

"Yeah Eve isn't getting away with breaking my wrist Anderson." Before he could say anything the lights went out. I couldn't see or hear anything. Next thing I knew I felt someone grab me. I screamed. The lights flickered for a moment and then turn back on. I looked around and saw Anderson on the floor. "Oh my god Anderson are you ok!" He didn't move. I rushed to the door and rushed out to get help with a camera not to far behind me.

I turned into the EMT's office only to run into Rob.(un scripted) I was ready for him this time. He came at me and I pepper sprayed him in the Face. He fell to the ground screaming. As the show faded to commercial.

I rushed back to the locker room where Ken was waiting for me.

"You ok?" I nodded and got ready for my match. Next thing I knew the door was kicked in and Rob rushed in.

"ROB!" He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Why are you doing this?" He glanced at Ken and then back to me.

"Your mine." I pursed my lips and raised an eye brow.

"I don't belong to any one. Rob just get the point that you and I AREN'T DATING!" I said every word taking a step closer. I was in his face by this point. He raised his hand like he was going to slap me. Ken took a step. "It's ok Ken I got it. He won't hit me he doesn't have the balls." He put his hand down and looked at me. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Get the fuck out!" I said with my back to him. He walked out closing the door behind him. Ken walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and stormed out of the room.

I stood at the gorilla and waited for my match. I was angry I really did like Rob and I really thought we were going to go some where. I couldn't help but to feel a little nostalgic about the whole situation. Eve walked up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I looked at her and shook my head. I explained the situation to her. "You just need to get away from the drama you need to find some one who doesn't cause drama." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's the thing I..." She nodded and smiled.

"You like Ken and Jay Every one knows it. If you ask me I think Ken might be your best bet. Plus I heard Alison and Jay are Dating or something." A stage hand walked over to us.

"Five girls." We nodded and continued talking.

5 minuets later

"This Match is Scheduled for one fall." Eve's music hit and the crowd cheered she went out doing her normal thing. "Introducing first from Los Angeles Eve." She slid into the ring and waited for me to make my entrance My music hit and came out bouncing to it "And the challenger from New York Akira!" I slid into the ring and hopped into the corner. The bell rang. Her and I locked up in the middle of the ring.

7 minuets later.

I was standing in the middle of the ring with my arm raised. I walked to the back only to be met by Ken. "Hey." I looked at him and smiled. "You better?" I walked over to him grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him to my level and kissed him. I pulled back turned and walked away. "You just gonna leave me hanging like that?" I looked over my right shoulder, Smiled nodded and kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later.

"Akira get up were going to be LATE!" I heard Ken yell from the kitchen in my apartment. I rolled over and looked at the clock. I instantly sat up and got dressed. I grabbed a hat and rushed out to the kitchen. Ken who was sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. "Gotcha." I looked at him and headed back to my room with him not to far behind me. "Come on babe I was kidding." I looked at him and smiled.

"You're an ass hole." I said stripping down to my boxers and bra. Ken walked toward me and started kissing the back of my neck. "We can't." I could feel him smile against me. He turned me around and kissed me. I couldn't resist him. He picked me up still with our lips locked. He put my back against the wall. We were rudely interrupted when Bree and Mark walked in.

"OH MY GOD!" I looked at Bree and smiled.

"Shut up." Ken put me down and sighed. He went to turn away. I grabbed his arm and smiled. "I'll get ya later?" He smiled, nodded and kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed Ken's shirt and threw it on. "Now what are you two doing here?" Mark looked at me and shook his head. He walked towards me he grabbed my head and tilted it to the left and then the right. Ken and I got a little to rough the night before. Mark turned around and left. Knowing what he was thinking followed him. "Mark Stop!" I said getting between him and Ken.

"Oh so you like being beat up then sis?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"If you must know my personal business Ken and I had rough sex he held on a little to tight!" Bree looked at me disgusted. "You know what get out both of you NOW!" Mark looked at Bree and nodded as they headed towards the door. I slammed the door behind them and locked it.

Ken walked towards me and gave me a hug.

2 months later.

We were in Green bay at Ken's house. "Babe?" I looked at him and smiled. "I have a surprise for you come out to the living room." I smiled and got out of bed and threw on clothing. I walked out to the living room to see my family. Bree ran towards me and gave me a hug. She stepped away and looked at my father. It's been a while since I had seen him his hair was completely gray what little he had left. I smiled and gave him a hug.

after a half an hour of catching up Ken got down on one knee.

"Akira Kenzy Scott I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. We have been through ups and down together, it proved that nothing can break us. I can't think of any one else I would rather spend my life with then you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" I let a tear fall and nodded.

"Yes." He slid the ring on my finger and gave me a hug.

8 months later.

It was the big day. I looked at my mother and father and smiled. My mother looked at me and started crying. I let a tear fall. All I could think of was how happy my mom and dad were even through there divorce they were still in love. I could only hope Ken and I could have the same.

My father grabbed my arm and walked me down the isle. I couldn't help to cry.

2 months later.

In a New York hospital. My father had a stroke the doctors said that he wouldn't survive it. I walked into his room. To see the strongest man laying in that bed with the tubes keeping him alive. I broke down. "Hi daddy." I said balling. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

He squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Hi honey. I've been waiting for you." I smiled and nodded.

"I know but I'm here now daddy." He let a tear fall. "I love you so much daddy. If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be right now." I said trying not to cry. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Where's my son in law?" I smiled.

"In the hall do you want me to get him for you?" He nodded. I got up and got Ken. "Babe dad wants to see you." Ken nodded and walked into the room. I stayed out in the hall. Bree walked over to me and gave me a hug. Ken came out of my fathers room an hour later. Bree took his place. Ken sat next to me and looked at me.

"He told me to take care of you and his grand children or he would come back and Haunt my ass." I smiled and started laughing.

three days later. 3:30 A.M.

My father died. The last thing he told me was he loved me with all his heart and that I was luckiest woman on earth. He told me five minuets before he passed that he saw his mother father and brother. His heart stopped and I started balling.

2 months later.

My fathers funeral.

"My father was the best father I could ever wish for. He raised my brother Mark My sister Bree and my self the best he could. I love him more than words can say. I would like to pay homage to my father with a Song written by Luther Vandross."

Dance With My Father

Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved

If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

How I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

When I and my mother would disagree

To get my way, I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door

And I'd hear how my mother cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much too much

But could you send back the only man she loved

I know you don't do it usually

But dear Lord she's dying

To dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream


	10. Chapter 10

A week later.

I woke up looking to my left. Ken was no where to be found. I grabbed my cell phone and looked for his number. "Some thing must have happened to it. Lets see remember his number you called it a million times... 548? No that's wrong. What the hell why can't I remember his number."

I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. "I must be dreaming." I looked at my hands and noticed my ring was gone. "Oh my god." I rushed to the bed and tore it apart. Then there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it and saw my father standing there.

"Are you ok Akira?" I was in awe.

"Ok I'm dead that explains things." My father looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm pretty sure your alive honey are you ok?" He said stepping into my room.

"Dad you passed away how are you standing here right now?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"You must have been dreaming again honey." I looked at him in awe and sat down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is no way that I was dreaming." I stood up and walked past my father. I then noticed I was home.

"Good morning honey how are you?" I looked at my mother and shook my head.

"She had another dream I think." I walked around the living room and saw a WWE magazine on the table. I grabbed it and flipped through it. Page after page there was nothing not a word about me. I looked and saw the computer I flipped it open and went to the website.

I was no longer on the roster. I was confused. As I kept searching my name. Had I been dreaming? It felt so real maybe a little to real for a dream. I didn't exist on or Maxim. I was confused. I didn't know what was going maybe this was a dream.

My father walked to me and knelt down. "I'm going to call Mark and let him know that you won't be in tonight." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just tell me where I'm going." He looked at my mother walked to me and looked me over.

"Honey I think you need to stay here today." I looked at my mother and shook my head. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

'_**What is going on?' **_I splashed some water on my face hopping it would do something, but it didn't. I sighed and walked to my room.

"Hey sis." I looked at Brie and smiled. "You look awful are you ok?" I nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I took a shower and got dressed. I figured Mark still had the bar so I was headed there.

I looked at my family and smiled. "Before you go Akira, Maybe talking about it will help." I looked at my mother and smiled.

"I was working for Maxim that got me a job with the WWE I was engaged and dad died. It seemed so real. It's hard to imagine that it was a dream." My mother gave me a hug as my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the number. "Hello?"

"Baby where are you?" I looked at the number and shook my head.

"What?" The mans voice sounded so familiar I just couldn't put a face to the voice

"Look I'm sorry baby you know I didn't mean what I said last night I had a long day and I took it out on you." I was still confused. My mother took the phone from me.

"Hello? Yes she is with me and she is going to stay that way Dean. If you ever lay your hands on my daughter again So help me GOD." She hung up and smiled at me. _**' I'm still with Dean? Did I go back in time or something? God I have a headache now. Ok so go thru the day and see what happens. It would help if I knew where I was going.' **_ "Honey if your going to work you might want to leave now." I nodded and grabbed the keys.

"Hold up sis I'll go with you." I nodded. _**'Thank god.' **_We walked out to the car and got in. "Do you know where your going?" I looked at her and smiled.

"The Bar right?" Brie nodded.

we got to the bar and headed in.

"Thank god you're here Akira it's going to be busy the WWE is in town." I smiled and walked behind the bar. _**'Thank god something I remember.' **_ "Oh the band canceled last minuet do you think you could..." I nodded.

"Yeah I got it. You want me to sing right?" He looked at me in awe.

"Are you sure I know how you get." I smiled and remembered Mark saying that to me once before.

"Yea I'll be ok Mark." He smiled and went back to work.

"Can I get a beer Akira?" I smiled and handed him a beer. "Thanks."

"No problem Joe." He smiled.

"So how has your day been?" I smiled and leaned against the bar.

"Good and yours?" He shook his head.

"Ah the wife is on my ass once again about our sex life or the lack there of. I mean it's not like I don't love her or any thing it's just that the spark isn't there any more." I smiled and nodded.

"My advice go to a toy shop by some toys I know the men are a little...Intimidated by them, but they add spice. Maybe some spontaneity will help." Joe smiled and nodded.

"How is it bartenders know the right things to say?" I smiled and nodded. When I caught a glimpse of Dean walk in.

"It's comes with the job." He chuckled. As Dean walked behind the bar. Mark rushed over and pushed him back to the other side of the bar.

"Your not supposed to be here Dean I told you last night. You ever come near her again I'll kill you." I looked at Mark.

"Just stop both of you. Mark I'm a grown woman I can take care of it trust me." He looked down at me and nodded. "Now Dean you and I out side." Dean walked out with me not to far behind him.

"Look I'm sorry that I hit you it was an accident I'll never do it again I promise." I looked at him in the eye and smiled. I turned around and caught a glimpse of my face. I had a black eye and a scratch down the side of my face. That was stitched up. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I can't Dean." I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Your coming home now!" I ripped my arm from his grip and turned to face the door and took a step. Only for him to push me in hard enough for me to knock a table over. Dean rushed in and stood over me. "See what you get you whore." He raised his fist up when a familiar face tackled him. Yet another familiar face rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'll be fine I think Alison thanks." Ken was pulled off of Dean before the cops showed up. After explaining what happened they arrested Dean and I went back to work.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked at Ken and smiled.

"Yeah thank you." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Your welcome. I'm Ken." It was obvious he had no idea who I was.

"I'm Akira." He smiled as I handed him a beer.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know who you are." I looked at Ken surprised.

"Wait what?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I woke up and you were gone and my phone was acting up it was like some one came in and erased your number from it and I couldn't remember your number by heart." I looked at him confused.

"Wait you remember?" He nodded. "What the hell happened you and I are the only one's who remember everything." He looked at me and shook his head.

"I have no idea. So your family doesn't know about you and I?" I shook my head as Mark walked over.

"Akira just because he's a wwe superstar doesn't mean all your attention needs to go to him." I looked at Mark and shook my head. I couldn't help think Ken and I were being Punk'd, Maybe some one wiped everyone's memory but Kens and mine.

"Akira!" My thoughts were rudely interrupted with Mark yelling at me.

"What?" I said handing the beers to James storm and Robert Roode.

"Do you know what day it is?" I looked around and shook my head. "It's the first." I looked at him and then at Ken. Who had a smile on his face.

"You FUCKING ASS HOLES!" I yelled while storming to the back. Ken wasn't to far behind me.

"It was a joke baby...Come on." I opened the door and looked at him.

"There is no way. How is it that my dad passed away and now he's up walking around! This isn't a Fucking Joke!"

"Baby...Baby?... BABY!" I sat up and looked at Ken. "Are you ok?" I looked around and I was in the hotel.

"What the FUCK!" I looked at Ken and shook my head. "That was a fuckin crazy fuckin dream in a dream." I looked at Ken and saw his face was melting. I started Screaming.

"BABY!" I sat up and looked at Ken once again. I pinched my self. It hurt. "You were screaming are you ok?" I nodded not taking my eyes off of him. "Crazy dream?" I nodded once again and got out of bed.

"I woke up in a dream and your face started melting." I said from the bathroom.

"That's messed up babe you want my face to melt off." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha." He looked at me and got out of bed and walked towards me. He put his cold hand up my shirt and rubbed my back. "Your hands are freezing." He smiled and kissed the back of my neck. "No don't start we don't have time." He looked at his watch and nodded.

"We have like six hours before the show." He said placing his lips back to there previous position.

6 months later.

Ken I were going thru a pretty hard divorce. I should have known my dreams were trying to warn me. That everything was going to go back to normal. I was going to be unknown working in a bar with mark. Ken was suspend for his new girl friend destroying my clothing and I was fired for destroying hers and his.

With TNA and WWE connected I was out of pro wrestling completely. I did a few shots for Maxim but, To this day I sill work at the bar taking care of my sick mother and my sister. Mark and his wife lived happily ever after and didn't hastate to rub it in my face every chance they could.

As my life Fades to darkness I leave you with this. Nothing is as it seems. Nothing lasts forever and Nothing EVER goes as planed! So my advice, Live on the fly don't make any plans, Don't fall in love with the first guy you meet. Don't get married until your ready. Know what your other options are if they present them selves.


End file.
